Road to the Master League
by Roy Renard
Summary: Secuela de Shaymin, Travelling Partner. Mientras la Liga Maestra se aproxima, Kai Ketchum y los mejores entrenadores del mundo se enfrentan para averiguar quién es el mejor. Además, Team Ultima parece no haber caído ¿Logrará cumplir su objetivo al fin?
1. Capítulo 1: Rivalidad

Camino hacia la Liga Maestra

Capítulo 1: Rivalidad

«Sí, eran días felices. Quiero decir, ¿quién no era feliz cuando pasó por el kindergarden? Todo era jugar, hacer travesuras y "aprender". Pero había un niño en mi clase que no hacia lo que los demás. Como mis abuelos quién sabe dónde quedaron y mis padres fueron hijos únicos, al igual que yo, no hubo ningún lugar en el cual pude quedarme mas que en un orfanato. La triste historia clásica del protagonista huérfano, ¿no? Porque soy el protagonista, ¿verdad…? Iba al kindergarden en las mañanas y me aburría por las tardes con los demás niños fracasados que no tenían un Pokémon legendario a su lado, jaja. Bueno, como sea… A pesar de todo, tuve una infancia feliz a lado de Shaymin, con quien he vivido por casi doce años. Yendo al grano, ese niño del que hablaba siempre fue un sujeto que sobresalió. Desde un principio mostró dotes de gran entrenador, pensante, científico o lo que quisiera ser en el futuro. Quizá por eso los demás le tenían envidia y lo molestaban, así que no tenía amigos. No sé si me dio lástima, pero un día me acerqué a la mesa donde siempre se sentaba a leer o a estudiar mientras los demás jugaban e intenté sacar una conversación con él.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?—le dije.

—Estoy leyendo.

Y como veía que no estaba dispuesto a ser muy amigable, decidí continuar. Tal vez así aflojaba una sonrisa o algo así.

—¿Y cómo te llamas?

—Si sólo me hablas para molestarme o me vas a jugar una broma, adelante. Te ignoraré.

—¿Eh? Oh, no. Sólo quería ver si querías jugar conmigo, pero creo que estás muy ocupado. Nos vemos—y justo cuando estaba por marcharme para jugar al fútbol con mis amigos, el niñito dejó su libro y me detuvo. Al menos vi que no era tan cerrado como todos creían.

—Espera… ¿dices que quieres invitarme a jugar?—le dije que sí, que viniera porque nos faltaba un arquero.—Pues no me gusta jugar. Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo. Mis papás siempre dicen que perder tiempo es perder dinero. Y el dinero mueve al mundo, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah? Bueno, si no quieres no te puedo obligar. Nos vemos.

—Oye, espera. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Me llamo Kai. ¿Y tú?

—Me llamo Terry. Terry Adams. ¿Entonces sí puedo jugar?

—Ajá. Pero decídete ya, porque se va a acabar el receso y mi Shaymin me espera…

—¡Wow! ¿Tienes un Shaymin? ¿Puedo verlo?

Y así empezó una buena amistad. Aunque Terry continuó haciéndose el difícil en sus relaciones con los demás niños, conmigo se llevó muy bien. Un día hasta me invitó a su mansión, porque sí que era rico. Dijo que sus papás decidieron enviarlo a un internado en Kanto porque siempre estaban ocupados, viajando alrededor del mundo y toda la cosa. En algún momento pensé que estaba algo celoso porque yo tenía un Pokémon a los seis años y él no (y no cualquier Pokémon; uno legendario). Porque parecía ser uno de esos hijitos mimados a los que les resuelven todo con dinero; sin embargo, seguía siendo muy serio y preocupado por su aprendizaje. En serio,¿ a los seis años quién se preocupa por su aprendizaje y estudiar? A menos que tus padres te obliguen…

Como decía, Terry Adams se convirtió en mi mejor amigo (aparte de Shaymin, claro). Siempre iba a visitarme al orfanato y me regalaba cosas, desde videojuegos, dulces y juguetes hasta Pokémon que le conseguía alguien que contrató. Eventualmente, al año siguiente vino a presumirme que ese sujeto al que había contratado le consiguió un trío de Pokémon legendarios: nada más y nada menos que Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres. Todos en el vecindario lo miraban con envidia (con más de la que ya le tenían desde el principio), y yo no me excluyo, lo admito. Todo fue una sorpresa porque siempre creí ser el entrenador joven más fuerte de toda la cuadra (quizá de la región), con mi Shaymin, y ahora venía este individuo a retarme.

Crecimos y crecimos hasta que llegó el día de convertirnos en entrenadores certificados para poder participar en la Liga Pokémon. Como viejos amigos y nuevos rivales entablamos carreras para ver quién conseguía todas las medallas primero. Pero nunca me imaginé que él lo lograría tan rápido. Lo hizo como en unos tres días. Hasta creo que rompió una especie de marca o algo así. Por mi parte, lo hice de la manera tradicional, sin trampas… aunque no estoy muy seguro de hasta dónde se puede considerar que alguien hizo trampa. Pero Terry Adams lo hizo, éso sí está claro.

Tal vez me dio frustración o "envidia de la buena", al ver que mi amigo se adelantaba al campeonato de la liga y exigía enfrentar al Alto Mando para después convertirse en Campeón. Esos malditos pájaros le daban muchísima ventaja, y el primer miembro del Élite cayó, luego el segundo, después el tercero y luego el líder. El Campeón de ese entonces era… no… bueno, ya no me acuerdo de quién era, pero lo odié por subestimar a Terry. Creyó que simplemente se trataba de un mocoso con suerte. Pero más que suerte, tenía habilidad; más habilidad para las batallas Pokémon que el mismísimo campeón de la Meseta Índigo. Se convertía en uno de los Campeones más jóvenes de Kanto. Yo junto con los demás perdedores lentos, tuvimos que esperar para el campeonato de la Liga Pokémon, un torneo en el que todos los que conseguimos las ocho medallas de Kanto o Johto nos enfrentábamos en la Meseta Índigo para definir a la nueva generación del Alto Mando y, tal vez, al nuevo campeón. Shaymin y yo triunfamos y nos quedamos con la medalla del primer lugar. Me colocaron como el nuevo líder del Alto Mando de Kanto y Johto, mientras que al segundo, tercer y cuarto lugar del campeonato los asignaron como mis compañeros en ese maravilloso edificio de la Liga Pokémon.

Te trataban como rey; toda la comida que quieras, cuando quieras, cumplían todos tus caprichos, y ni siquiera mencioné el jacuzzi en la habitación, el spa gratuito y el dinero que te caía por montones. Así es, mi buen amigo; la buena vida. Pero nada, y reitero; nada se comparaba con la gloria de ser Campeón, título que poseían Terry Adams y sus tres detestables aves. Le llovían fans, lo invitaban a cualquier programa de televisión, salía en las portadas de las revistas y bla, bla, bla.

No podía soportar a ese sujeto. Se había vuelto mi rival hecho y derecho, y como nuevo miembro del Alto Mando que era, poseía el derecho de retar al Campeón cuando quisiese. Lo hice y recibí la paliza de mi vida. Mi Shaymin siempre tuvo las de perder gracias a las ventajas de tipo que su Articuno tenía y ni al primero pude derrotar… Fue la decepción más grande de toda mi vida. Se me olvidó para siempre que éramos amigos y dejé todo lo que tuve para conseguir la fórmula mágica que me permitiría vencerlo de una vez por todas. Ningún tipo de estrategia surtió efecto, ni siquiera utilizando Pokémon de tipos diferentes. La revancha resultó otra derrota rotunda… Y ésa fue la gota que derramó al vaso. No podía soportar que alguien fuera mejor que yo. Tal vez en ese momento mi ego estaba por las nubes y no me daba cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer.

Después de la batalla, que fue transmitida nacionalmente, o éso creo, me largué a pasear un rato, donde unos miembros de Team Rocket me encontraron y me ofrecieron poder ilimitado y, por supuesto, venganza. ¡Oh, sí, venganza! Pasaron varios años robando; bajo la vida de un trotamundos. Y déjame aclararte que no fue tan desagradable. Era muy divertido ver cómo mi astucia superaba el pequeño ingenio de la gente que a la que le hurtaba sin remedio alguno… Gracias al cielo que ya perdí esa mala costumbre de tomar lo que no es mío… bueno, eso creo. De todos modos, esos desgraciados de Team Rocket sólo me utilizaron y eso jamás debe hacerse con el gran Kai Ketchum. ¡Por supuesto que no!

La idea del robo de la Flauta Celestial floreció y bueno… el resto de la historia ya la conoces, ¿no? Oye, ¿me estás poniendo atención…?»

—¿Y tú qué opinas, Kai? ¿Debo gastar mis diez centavos en caramelos o en videojuegos?

—Luke, ¡no estabas escuchándome!

—Muy bien, ¡se acabaron las visitas!

El guardia de seguridad se acercó para separar al distraído niño, a una mujer de aspecto andrajoso y a un señor con bigote de la ventanilla. Kai Ketchum, del otro lado del vidrio, donde le esperaba otro asqueroso día en su celda, simplemente suspiró con resignación. El resto de los prisioneros lo imitaron y regresaron a sus respectivos cuartos de confinamiento sin demora alguna.

—Espere, señor guardia. Se me olvidó decirle algo…—y sin esperar a que le otorgaran el permiso, Luke se escapó del oficial para mandarle un último recado a su amigo.—Dice Marie que ya viene en camino y que no te preocupes, que estarás libre en menos de lo que canta un gallo…

—Suficiente, niño—el corpulento policía logró tomar de la mano al niño rubio y lo condujo hasta la entrada de la estación. Afuera llovía. Apenas se notaba desde donde Kai se hallaba.

Recordó cómo lo capturaron apenas regresó de la extraña aventura, hace casi un año. Recibía frecuentes visitas de Marie o Luke, quien apareció como un niño de doce años hiperactivo que no recordaba nada de su pasado. Era algo triste, viéndolo desde cierto punto. La gente con amnesia da tristeza.

—Vaya, y mira quién lo dice—murmuró para sí Kai, sentado en un rincón de su habitación gris y solitaria.

«Bah, está bien. Puedo sobrevivir otro día más. O tal vez otra semana… Marie, no te tardes»

No se tardó, afortunadamente. Ésa misma noche apareció con Shaymin en brazos, empapada por la lluvia. La recepción de la comisaría ya estaba casi vacía a las nueve de la noche. Luke dormía con tanta despreocupación sobre un sillón, manteniendo su lealtad a los amigos que le pagaban un cuarto de hotel para él solo (en realidad, pertenecía a Kai, pero desde su captura, el chico se lo apropió.)

—Hola, Marie, ¿qué te trae hasta acá?—saludó un guardia en cuanto pasó por uno de los pasillos.

—Quiero hablar con mi papá… es urgente.

—Lo siento, pero nos dijo que si regresabas no te dejáramos a pasar a su oficina. Es por tu propio bien.

—Está bien, sólo me mojé toda por nada…—Marie fingió resignación hasta quedarse al final del pasillo, donde gritó—¡Shaymin, por la libertad!

Arrojó al Pokémon volador, quien arrojó Esporas en todos los guardias, sumiéndolos en sueño. Ese viejo truco nunca fallaba.

—Vamos, amiguito—los dos corrieron hacia la puerta del extremo opuesto, abriéndola de golpe.

—Papá, tenemos que hablar.—avisó Marie con firmeza.

—No, querida. Ya te lo dije desde el principio. No lo dejaré libre. Tiene que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho—respondió el hombre que tecleaba algunas cosas en su computadora y pasaba a anotar otras en una libreta. Los Magnemites que lo asistían volaban de izquierda a derecha, haciendo levitar papeles con datos de los criminales que recluían en la estación de Ciudad Hearthome.—Ahora sé una buena chica y regresa a casa. Tu mamá debe estar preocupada.

—Oh, claro que no. Ella medio permiso de venir desde un inicio—contestó la hija. Luego murmuró en voz baja—Aunque ni lo necesitaba, pero bueno…

—Como sea. Tu amigo no saldrá libre hasta haber cumplido los dos años que le faltan de confinamiento, a menos que un superior indique lo contrario.—insistió el padre sin siquiera levantar la vista.

—Pues precisamente por eso he venido. El Jefe del Departamento de Policía de Japón acaba de otorgarle la libertad a Kai Ketchum. Aquí están todos los documentos.—Marie rebuscó en su mochila los papeles, protegidos por una bolsa de plástico, y los sacó con cuidado, entregándoselos a su padre.

—¿De dónde sacaste ésto? Falsificar documentos es algo muy grave, jovencita. Más vale que no lo hayas hecho…

—Claro que no, mira.—levantó el documento del fondo y mostró los sellos oficiales del departamento de policía.—La orden llegó hoy a la casa, enviada directamente desde Hoenn. Así que si me disculpas, papá… Voy por mi novio.

Marie se dirigió al estante donde se guardaban las llaves de las celdas, tomó la que buscaba y partió con Shaymin, dejando a su padre revisando minuciosamente los sellos, aunque comprobando que, efectivamente, los documentos eran auténticos.

Recorrieron los pasillos interiores de la prisión hasta llegar a la celda donde un muchacho yacía recostado en su deplorable cama, mirando el techo sin parpadear.

—Adivina quién está libre.—Marie asustó a Kai. Él se levantó rápidamente de un salto en cuanto vio quién era su visitante y, en cuanto la muchacha deslizó la tarjeta por la ranura a un lado de la puerta, corrió a abrazarla.

—Sabía que lo lograrías… Aunque tardaste mucho, ¿eh?—Kai le besó la mejilla a su novia y se apresuró a la salida, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo.—Luke, ya nos vamos.

Shaymin se encargó de despertar al niño, quien dio un respingo y simplemente sonrió ante la feliz pareja.

—Libre al fin…—suspiró Kai, dejando que la lluvia le cayera en la cara, levantando las manos hacia el cielo.—Muy bien, siguiente paso: recuperar mi puesto como el gran líder del Alto Mando en Kanto. Y tal vez ya sea mi turno de alzarme como el campeón de la Meseta Índigo.

—Oh, va a ser difícil, querido—comentó Marie.—Escuché que vendrán entrenadores de todas partes del mundo para ganar el campeonato. Tú y Shaymin deberán entrenar mucho…

—Nah, entrenar es para nenas…

—Está bien, como quieras. Pero gana por mí, ¿de acuerdo?—Marie le tomó la mano al chico con ternura, sin importar la lluvia ni el viento ni nada.—Nos veremos en Kanto. Y que no se te olvide nuestro aniversario.

—Cuenta con ello, nena. Ojalá tú también logres un buen puesto en la Liga Pokémon de Sinnoh… aunque me parece que no tener legendarios en tu equipo hará las cosas muy complicadas…

—No te preocupes por ello. Todo está resuelto.—Kai le guiñó un ojo antes de besarse en la mejilla y partir cada quien por su propio rumbo. Ella, hacia el campeonato de la Liga Pokémon en Sinnoh; él, Shaymin y Luke, hacia la el campeonato de la Meseta Índigo, en Kanto y Johto. Será una semana emocionante…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del autor: Bueno, inicia la segunda parte del fic, secuela de «Shaymin, Travelling Partner». Hubo un cambio con el nombre del protagonista; pasó de ser Kay a Kai debido a que el nombre con «y» suele utilizarse más en mujeres, y cuando me percaté de ese inconveniente dato ya llevaba un par de capítulos de la primera parte… En fin, con el inicio de esta secuela como una historia aparte, aunque todavía enlazada con la anterior, el cambio surte efecto. Ciao.


	2. Capítulo 2: Preparación

Capítulo 2: Preparación

—Kai, creo que voy a vomitar.

—Bah, por favor. Es sólo un avión… Mira, por allá están los baños. ¿Por qué no les das una visita?

El niño inquieto que respondía bajo el nombre de Luke había estado interrumpiendo la paz en el corredor del avión, pero éso no fue impedimento para poder concentrarse en el siguiente movimiento. Observó la Pokébola donde descansaba el Riolu que había estado cuidando Marie durante su ausencia. Se preguntó si era adecuado utilizarlo para la competencia…

Luke estuvo más contento que nunca en cuanto el aeroplano tocó tierra. Como en las caricaturas, se hincó y comenzó a besar el suelo, además de encontrarse con una reluciente moneda de diez centavos en lo que hacía sus payasadas.

En fin, eran las doce de la mañana y Kai apreció cómo un buen número de pasajeros se alistaban para inscribirse en el campeonato de la Meseta Índigo, pues también eran entrenadores de todos los tamaños, formas y personalidades. La muchedumbre de entrenadores sedientos de victoria se aglomeraron, algunos empujándose entre sí para armar pleitos y demostrar de una vez quién era el mejor, mientras que otros se separaban para alcanzar un buen lugar en el sorteo. Kai aspiró el aire de Kanto, el que no respiraba desde hace un buen tiempo y se sintió en casa al fin. Él fue uno de los que decidió enfrentar el Sendero de la Victoria sin más que la compañía de Shaymin, aunque ya no era ningún reto. Esa caverna la había cruzado al menos un par de veces sin problemas.

Y allí estaba al fin el lujosísimo edificio, alto y colorido, con el modelo de una gran Pokébola girando en la parte más alta. En la entrada se podía interactuar con algunos entrenadores que habían se habían adelantado y ahora descansaban. Incluso un par de ellos ya se enfrentaban entre sí. Por azares del destino, Kai pudo reconocer a uno de los revoltosos que no dejaban a los demás sentarse cómodamente en las escaleras.

—Hey, Riley. ¿Cuánto tiempo?—saludó el muchacho, quitándose sus gafas por un momento para estrecharle la mano a su antiguo compañero de Team Rocket.

—Kai Ketchum, lo veo y no lo creo—sonrió Riley Howard, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su viejo amigo.—Con que al fin estás libre, ¿eh?

—Sí, mi novia me rescató—comentó Kai, viendo cómo el Garchomp de Riley hacía pomada al Steelix oponente.

—¡Ay, no!—el chico gritó, regresando a su cápsula a su compañero.

—¡Otra victoria para el fabuloso Riley Howard…! Soy tan _awesome._

—Oye, ¿y qué te hizo salir de Team Rocket? Creí que te pagaban bien—dijo Kai al ver al chico retador irse con desilusión, entrando al edificio de la Liga para que sanaran a su equipo.

—Pues fue mi mamá. Me llamó desde los Estados Unidos para decirme que ganó la lotería nacional o algo así. Y en realidad yo hacía lo que fuera necesario para mantener a mi familia desde que mi papá nos abandonó. Pero después de esa noticia creo que ya no fue necesario seguir robando para Team Rocket y, afortunadamente, la policía jamás me reconoció…

—¿Y estás arrepentido de haber trabajado para ellos?

—¡Por supuesto!, ¿tú no? A mí no me hubiera gustado que me robaran a mis poderosos Pokémon dragones, ni mi dinero, ni mis zapatos…

—Eso sólo fue una vez—corrigió Kai, riéndose por el recuerdo de haberle robado una vez los zapatos a un sujeto.

—Pero bueno; ya conseguí mis ocho medallas y estoy listo para ganarme la buena vida de forma honesta… Y déjame decirte que mi súper equipo de dragones aplastará a quien se me ponga enfrente…

—Excepto a mí, querrás decir.—desafió Kai en cuanto Shaymin hizo algunas exclamaciones que indicaban sus ganas de pelear después de un año de inactividad.

—No lo creo, compañero… ¿Por qué no te vas a inscribir y después hablamos?—Riley señaló las puertas de la Liga, por donde pasaban algunos de los entrenadores que apenas llegaban del Sendero de la Victoria para descansar y prepararse.—Luego te alcanzo. Vendrá gente de todo el mundo y quiero ver de qué país son las chicas más guapas.

—¿Eh? ¿Para qué?—preguntó Kai antes de entrar al edificio.

—Pues para irme a vivir a ese país lo que me queda de vida, ¿para qué más?

—Pues suerte…

Mientras Riley Howard se quedaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada para observar a las entrenadoras que pasaban y les preguntaba de dónde eran, Kai y Shaymin pasaron hasta la recepción para registrarse.

—¿Comprobante de calificación?—fue lo primero que preguntó la señorita de la recepción.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tus ocho medallas de la región Kanto o Johto. O, si vienes de otro país, tu pasaporte certificado.

—Uhm.. ¿esto servirá?—Kai mostró su insignia que lo avalaba como el antiguo líder del Alto Mando de la Meseta Índigo, el cual había conservado desde que lo consiguió; hace casi seis años.

La recepcionista le arrebató la placa dorada para examinarla de cerca, luego tomó el teléfono sobre la superficie y llamó a alguien. El muchacho escuchó en silencio la conversación que tenía la mujer con el que quizá era el encargado o el jefe de los asuntos relacionados con la Liga Pokémon… quién sabe. Cuando la conversación acabó, la recepcionista colgó y le entregó a Kai un papel con diversos campos a completar.

—Llena los campos con tus datos y cuando termines, colócalo en este buzón—mostró una caja con una ranura a la derecha de la recepción.—Allá hay bolígrafos. Disfruta de tu experiencia en la Liga Pokémon Kanto-Johto y mucha suerte.

«Uff… por un momento creí que no me dejarían entrar.» Cuando se retiraba del escritorio de la recepción comenzó a preguntarse si su captura había influido para que la gente se olvidara de él. O también podía ser que habían cambiado de recepcionista y, realmente, nadie lo reconocía. Aunque éso sí, fue muy famoso en su tiempo; pero no más que Terry Adams…

Kai se dirigió hacia uno de los sofás que rodeaban una mesita de cristal, donde llenó la forma con toda la calma del mundo. Pronto se le unió una persona con formulario y pluma.

—Luke, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que acordamos que te quedarías en las gradas nada más—dijo Kai cansinamente en cuanto levantó la vista.

—No. Yo también entraré a la competencia.—respondió Luke con ánimos renovados.

—¿Eh? Pero tú ni siquiera tienes Pokémon—replicó Kai sorprendido.

—Claro que sí. Mira—sacó de su mochila un grupo de seis Pokébolas que contenían seis incógnitas. Luego las volvió a colocar en su lugar y continuó escribiendo.

—¿Y tus medallas?

—Aquí—de otro compartimento de la mochila extrajo un oblongo estuche aterciopelado que mostraba las ocho relucientes medallas de la región Kanto.

—¿Y éso… cuándo las conseguiste?

—Pueden pasar muchas cosas en un año, ¿no crees? Ahora, veamos… ¿qué es _grupo sanguíneo_?

—A ver déjame ver eso—Kai le arrebató al niño su formulario y empezó a leer.—¿Qué? No te puedes llamar Luke nada más. Aquí dice _nombre completo_. Nacionalidad… ¿Turkmenistán? ¡Éso ni siquiera existe!

—Oh, claro que sí, Kai. Lo dice la Wikipedia.

—Ya estuvo suave con eso de la Wikipedia, ¿no?

—Pero es que la Wikipedia es… ¿cómo decirlo? _Hilarious_—Riley Howard apareció de pronto, golpeando la espalda de Kai y saludando con un apretón de manos a Luke—¿Qué tal, Kai? ¿Listo para la acción? ¡A que no adivinas quién está aquí!

—Eh… ¿Milla Jovovich?

—Casi. Velo con tus propios ojos—Riley le giró la cabeza a su amigo para que éste pudiera ver a la celebridad que acababa de entrar. Muchos entrenadores fanáticos se amontonaron, evitando que Kai pudiera apreciar de quién se trataba, y fue ahí cuando se levantó a investigar.

—¿Y tú, amigo, cómo te llamas?—Riley se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba Kai y se acomodó, al tiempo que su antiguo compañero se alejaba.

—Luke—contestó el niño sin prestarle mucha atención, enfocado en responder su formulario de inscripción.

—¿Luke? ¿Así nada más? ¿Como Luke Skywalker, de Star Wars?

—Ajá.

—Interesante.

Entre empujones, Kai logró hacerse paso para averiguar quién causaba tanto alboroto. Era una joven muy atractiva, como de unos diecisiete, vestida con botas y un vestido formal debajo de un abrigo peludo, a pesar de que estaban apenas en otoño. También llevaba puesta una bufanda y gafas oscuras, coincidentemente. Kai no la pudo reconocer, pero ella, al parecer, sí.

—¡_Ciao, ciao, _fans! Todos ustedes son como de _la famiglia. Grazie_, los amo a todos.—la chica caminó, mandando besos a la bola de hombres que se le acercaron para obtener un autógrafo hasta que chocó con Kai, probablemente, a propósito.—Ay, lo siento, guapo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Me hablas a mí?—Kai volteó a sus lados para buscar al posible objetivo de plática hasta que la joven asintió. Se dirigía a él.—Soy Kai Ketchum. ¿Y tú?

—Oh, ¿no me conoces? ¿En serio?—la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una lenta y confundida negativa con la cabeza por parte del muchacho. Él hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de recordar a la celebridad. Ya hasta se había olvidado de Shaymin, quien casi se desmayaba en su trabajo de conseguir un poco de atención de parte de su entrenador.—_Mi dispiace_. Soy Mila Goldwin. Encantada de conocerte.

—El gusto es todo mío… eh… ¿eres extranjera, no?

—Oh, eres listo, ¿eh?—Mila intentó no ser tan sarcástica. Al menos Kai no lo notó así, pues sonrió con halago—Soy de Turín, Italia. ¿Has ido a Italia alguna vez?

—¡Ah, sí! Pizza, espagueti, ¿cómo olvidarlo?—realmente, lo más lejos que se había separado de su país fue… nunca. Pero Kai no quería parecer muy aburrido.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron mientras platicaban, para envidia de algunos admiradores. Hasta Riley pareció sorprenderse por la cercanía que su amigo había logrado con la modelo.

—¿Y qué te trae hasta Kanto?—preguntó Kai en cuanto Mila mostró su pasaporte a la recepcionista y recibía su respectivo formulario.

—Oh, espera—Mila recibió una llamada y contestó su celular. Caminó distraídamente hasta encontrar un asiento libre, que uno de sus fans había desocupado de inmediato, por cierto, y se sentó, a un lado de Riley Howard y Luke. Kai la persiguió hasta hallarse junto a sus amigos.

—¿Y bien, en qué estábamos?—Kai le arrebató el formulario a Luke para poder averiguar cuáles eran sus Pokémon, aunque el niño no se lo permitió.

—Eso es trampa, Kai. Se supone que tus oponentes no deben saber qué Pokémon traes.—y con ligera molestia, Luke continuó respondiendo su hoja de inscripción.

—¡Oh, _carino_! Qué Shaymin tan _prezioso._ ¿Es tuyo, Kai?—Mila tomaba entre brazos al ignorado Shaymin. Al parecer, la italiana le agradó, cosa que no era muy común. A Shaymin no le agradaba mucho la gente desconocida. La joven le acarició la cabeza y lo colocó en su regazo para alborotarle su pelaje vegetal.

—Ajá, es mío—contestó Kai con una buena sonrisa.

—Hola, yo soy el gran Riley Howard. Encantado de conocerte—el americano sonrió, imitando a Kai, aunque sin conseguir el mismo resultado. Mila le saludó más a fuerzas que de ganas y continuó conversando con Kai, como si el otro chico no existiera. Riley no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguir admirando a la joven de lejos, con ojos soñadores.

—¡Jirachi, ya te encontré un _amico_!—sin haberlo esperado, Kai vio a Mila extraer una Pokébola de su abrigo, haciendo salir a un legendario más.—Él es mi _dolcezza_, mi querido Jirachi. ¡Salúdalos!

La criatura empezó a volar con inquietud, admirando con curiosidad su entorno, como si no hubiera salido de su cápsula en días. Revoloteó ante Kai, luego espió las respuestas del papel de Luke, para la molestia del niño, después le sacó la lengua a Riley y se posó en el hombro de su dueña, finalmente.

Shaymin le sonrió y comenzó a platicar con su nuevo compañero. Todo indicaba que al legendario de hierbas le había gustado Mila Goldwin más que cualquier otra persona en el hall principal… Era éso, o sólo fingía para causarle celos a su entrenador. Éste no le había hablado casi desde que llegaron a Kanto.

—Parece que ya se hicieron buenos amigos—comentó Kai sin haber captado la indirecta de su Pokémon.—Bueno, debo llenar esto antes de que empiece el torneo. Mila, tú también entrarás, ¿verdad?

—¡_Certamente_! No por nada me consideran la mejor entrenadora de mi bella nación. Y aquí, en Japón, es donde se llevan a cabo los torneos más competitivos del mundo. _En fine_, debemos prepararnos. Ojalá nos veamos en las finales, Kai. _Arrivederci._—apartó a Shaymin, quien fingía dormir, y Jirachi volvió a flotar en cuanto su entrenadora se levantó. Se despidió de Kai con un beso en la mejilla e hizo lo mismo con Luke, con quien ni siquiera había interactuado.

—¡Hey! ¿Y a mí qué?—reclamó Riley.

—Eh… toma este bolígrafo—y sin decir más, la hermosa Mila Goldwin entabló su camino hacia el buzón, donde depositó el papel con sus datos y salió hacia el campo de batalla, donde algunos entrenadores practicaban.

—Oye, esa Mila Goldwin no está nada mal—susurró Kai viéndola alejarse.

—¡Claro que no! Es la chica más linda que jamás haya puesto un pie en Kanto… ¡y tengo su bolígrafo!—suspiró Riley, observando soñadoramente el artefacto para escribir y acomodándose en su asiento.

—Le diré a Marie—amenazó Luke sin apartar la vista todavía de su papel.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué… qué le vas a decir? Sólo hablamos y nos hicimos amigos y es todo… Además yo no sería capaz de dejar Marie por nada del mundo—respondió Kai con nerviosa indignación.

—¡Venga, Kai! Eres todo un Casanova—rió Riley, golpeando juguetonamente a su compañero.

—Ya estuvo bueno… Cállense los dos—Kai se levantó, pretendiendo irse; no obstante, cuando se percató de que no tenía nada qué hacer allá afuera o en cualquier otro lado, volvió a tomar asiento.—Luke, ¿qué tanto haces con ese papel? Ya llevas como quinientos años contestándolo… A ver.

—No, no te atrevas, Kai. Son datos personales. ¡Personales!

La hora había llegado. La muchedumbre de entrenadores que se esperaba para la competencia ya había llegado. Todos conversaban con inquietud, otros con nerviosismo y una minoría, con relativa confianza. Por su parte, Riley Howard sólo miraba a su alrededor con pereza, como si estuviera dispuesto a dormirse en cualquier instante. Él era uno de esos fanfarrones confiados de los que hablaba, por ejemplo. Luke empañaba con el aliento su colección de medallas para luego tallarlas; y al final, Kai había salido al campo de batalla. Lo observaba desde las gradas con los brazos cruzados…

«Supongo que es el momento de la verdad. Ojalá la falta de práctica no influya demasiado… ¿Lograré recuperar mi puesto a fin de cuentas? ¿Podré vencer, después de tantos años de espera a Terry Adams?»

—¿En qué piensas, _tesoro_?—Mila Goldwin apareció de la nada, interrumpiendo de golpe las inquietudes de Kai.—¿Listo para ganar?

—¡Por supuesto!—Kai le echó un vistazo a su indiferente Shaymin, quien se había acercado a Mila para saludarla. Jirachi apareció de pronto para asustarlo y comenzó con sus acrobacias para impresionar a los que pasaban por ahí.

—¡Bienvenidos, competidores, a la enésima edición del Campeonato de la Liga Pokémon de la Meseta Índigo! Preséntense todos en el campo de batalla para la primera ronda del torneo, porque iniciaremos en cinco minutos.—una voz anunció la previa desde las bocinas que se habían instalado alrededor del estadio y en el interior del edificio.

—¡_Buona fortuna, _Kai!—se despidió Mila en cuanto algunos admiradores le pidieron autógrafos. La manada se alejaba hacia la parte inferior de las gradas cuando la italiana gritó—¡Llámame, Kai!

—Pero no tengo tu número—respondió Kai con voz alta desde su lugar.

—Búscalo en la Wikipedia—y fue la última frase que se escuchó de parte de Mila Goldwin antes de iniciar la competencia.

—Huy, parece que ella cree que aún eres soltero—como ya era habitual, Riley Howard se escabulló de tal forma que nadie se percató de su presencia hasta ese momento. Aparentemente contaba con alguna clase de habilidad de tele-transportación o algo así…

—Sí, amigo. Aún soy soltero. Sólo estoy comprometido con la chica de mis sueños—sonrió Kai cuando Luke también salió a la vista, siguiendo a Riley hasta toparse con su primer amigo. El estadounidense volvió a golpear amigablemente la espalda de Kai.—Quiero decir… Mila es muy linda…

—Y extranjera—señaló Riley, interrumpiendo.

—Sí, y extranjera…

—Y es modelo y actriz… ¡_My God_! ¿Puede existir una mujer mejor que ella?

—Pues quizá, para otros, no. Pero el lazo con mi querida es… muy fuerte.—mientras los tres amigos se dirigían a la parte inferior, donde el campo de batalla, los demás entrenadores y los presentadores los esperaban, Kai se detuvo un momento para pensar.—La forma en la que la conocí… las aventuras que vivimos… todo éso la hace una persona muy especial para mí. En fin, si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no te la ligas?

—Mira, la competencia dará inicio—Riley evadió y bajó las escaleras a paso apresurado.

—¿Luke, estás preparado?—preguntó Kai, echando un vistazo a la majestuosas instalaciones del estadio, con su campo de batallas siempre cambiante, los reflectores, las bocinas, los palcos y sus gradas. Era un ambiente digno para las estrellas.

—Ajá. ¡Todo sea por la habitación con jacuzzi!—y sin más por decir, Luke corrió para formarse junto a los demás entrenadores que recibían su insignia que los acreditaba como participantes de la justa.

—¿Listo, Shaymin?—suspiró Kai. Pero su Pokémon parecía molesto, ignorándolo intencionalmente.—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Ah, ya sé! Debes estar nervioso… pues yo también lo estoy. Un poco. Pero ya verás que ganando se quita. Vamos.

Los espectadores ocuparon rápidamente los asientos, reían, gritaban, clamaban, vestían gorras, playeras y accesorios alusivos al evento. Era el aroma de la victoria…

—¡Treinta y dos participantes! ¡Un campeón…! Y hablando de campeones, ¿quién es nuestro invitado sorpresa? ¡Recibamos con entusiasmo al Campeón de toda la región Kanto y Johto! El segundo mejor entrenador Pokémon de todo el ancho mundo, imbatible por más de siete años… el único, el inigualable: ¡Terry Adams!

Desde uno de los túneles que guiaban al campo del centro apareció el sujeto con el que Kai rivalizó desde un inicio. Con su cabello rubio y rizado era el encanto de las admiradoras y el modelo a seguir de los jóvenes entrenadores. Su camiseta, pantalones cortos y numerosos collares habían causado furor en la moda de la región. Oh, sí, era el muchacho más exitoso y famoso en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Algunas entrenadoras suspiraron y lo aclamaron aún más de lo que las tribunas lo hacían. Sólo Kai guardó silenció y lo observó con brazos cruzados, detenimiento y seriedad. No podía perder la competencia… No si todavía quería la oportunidad de revancha y derrotar a Terry Adams.

El vocero, quien anunciaba desde lo alto de la plataforma de duelo, cedió el micrófono a la celebridad, quien no tardó en iniciar su discurso de apertura.

—Saludos, amable público, amantes de las batallas, entrenadores. Hoy es un día especial… tanta gente, proveniente de distintas partes del mundo, tantos sueños, tantas ilusiones, tantas metas y objetivos están presentes, reunidos en este campo para demostrar quién es el mejor… Es un ambiente de competencia, de emoción. El simple hecho de haberse presentado aquí los convierte en ganadores a todos. ¡Demuestren de qué están hechos! Sólo me queda desearles suerte a todos y esperar a los cuatro mejores del campeonato, quienes se integrarán para formar al nuevo Alto Mando, quienes serán los únicos capaces de retarme por la corona de Campeón. Pero dejémonos ya de palabrería… ¡Que inicie el sorteo!

Terry levantó su brazo hacia la pantalla gigante más cercana mientras se lanzaba desde las gradas un montón de papel festivo, globos y demás cachivaches. Era una apertura maravillosa.

El tablero mostró dos columnas de dieciséis competidores que se enfrentarían entre sí en eliminación directa. A Kai le tocó luchar contra un tal Ukita Tendo, en el enfrentamiento número 7. Riley Howard entraba en acción en ese mismo momento, en la batalla inicial, contra Rei Kaito; por su parte, Mila Goldwin se enfrentaría ante Michael Sanders en la batalla número 12 y, finalmente, Luke lucharía en la batalla dieciséis, la última de la primera ronda, contra un muchacho obeso que se llamaba Neil Young. Los últimos dos amigos participarían hasta el día siguiente. El resto de los participantes eran completos desconocidos para Kai.

—¡Ahora sí! Para la primera batalla, todos los concursantes diríjanse a sus lugares reservados, excepto nuestros dos primeros entrenadores.—Kai, Luke, Mila y los demás obedecieron las indicaciones, subiendo las escaleras hacia los palcos reservados a los entrenadores certificados, desde donde se apreciaba toda la acción con todo y aire acondicionado.—Desde los Estados Unidos de América ha venido nuestro primer gran entrenador. ¡Demos un aplauso a Riley Howard!—Riley pareció emocionarse mucho, quizá al ver a las chicas que le aplaudían y subió a la plataforma dando brincos.—Riley Howard se enfrentará a una entrenadora local. De Japón, Rei Kaito, ¡un aplauso, por favor!—y sin decir más, el presentador se acomodó la corbata para después bajar de la plataforma y dar la indicación inicial.—¡A luchar!


	3. Capítulo 3: Elite Quattro

Capítulo 3: _Elite Quattro_

—Veamos de qué estás hecha, preciosa—Riley lanzó su primera Pokébola ante la indignación de su rival, quien procedía con el mismo movimiento al mismo tiempo.—¡Flygon, al ataque!

—¡Venusaur, adelante!

—Flygon, vuela… ya sabes qué hacer—indicó Riley con relativa indiferencia, bastante confiado en sus movimientos.

—Oh, no—Rei maldijo por lo bajo e indicó un ataque aleatorio que fallaría inevitablemente, hasta que el movimiento de Riley aterrizó con gran fuerza.—¡Ahora sí, Venusaur! Usa Toxinas.

El Flygon de Riley fue envenenado al instante, aunque su entrenador no pareció muy preocupado. El dragón sólo sobrevolaba el campo, cuyas características no cambiarían hasta las siguientes rondas, sin ventajas para nadie. Flygon ya tenía todo bajo control.

—Terremoto—murmuró Riley. Flygon aterrizó estrepitosamente para mover el terreno de manera masiva. No había escapatoria para el lento Venusaur de Rei, quien cayó después del enfrentamiento. Después de todo, Riley Howard no era un simple fanfarrón. Sí sabía luchar.

El envenenamiento de Flygon continuó agravándose al tiempo que Rei lanzaba a un Froslass. El tipo hielo era muy, muy efectivo contra el Flygon de Riley. Pero él se las ingenió para continuar atacando con sus ataques aéreos, especialmente volar, con la intención de esquivar los Rayos de Hielo del fantasma. Bueno, era evidente que uno de esos ataques debían golpear, pero eso fue cuando Flygon ya casi se había deshecho de Froslass. Rei festejó ante la derrota del escurridizo Flygon, quien se entristeció por no haber podido hacer más por su entrenador.

—¡Vaya, hiciste más de lo que esperaba, Fly!—sonrió Riley—Ve a descansar—y lo regresó a su cápsula.—Es hora de mi arma secreta. ¡Charizard!

Howard volvió a hacer gala de su desbordante confianza, lanzando su bola casi como si se tratara de un paso de baile. Al parecer estaba gozando mucho de sus momentos de fama. Su Charizard también vio ésa como la más grande oportunidad de lucirse, al aparecer con un formidable salto y lanzando fuego al cielo. Era muy evidente que Riley Howard era muy superior a su rival. Debido a que las habilidades del resto de los entrenadores aún estaban por verse, no se podía asegurar que el estadounidense era uno de los contendientes más fuertes… aunque era muy probable.

—Froslass, Bola de Sombras—ordenó Rei Kaito con la confianza perdida. Estaba muy nerviosa para continuar. Al parecer, sus sentimientos traducidos en Froslass con una pésima puntería, requiriéndole a Charizard mover la cabeza unos centímetros para evadir el ataque fantasma.

—Charizard… pégale—sin siquiera haber comandado un ataque verdadero, Riley se deshizo del segundo Pokémon de su contrincante. Además, se puede decir que su poderoso Pokémon de fuego no necesitó de nada nuevo o complicado para acabar con los titubeantes Ursaring y Swellow siguientes. Hasta Charizard y su entrenador se dieron el lujo echarse a dormir, fingidamente, por supuesto. Rei ya estaba resignada. Era evidente que la falta de confianza en los novatos representaba su peor debilidad. En otra situación quizá, pudo haber aprovechado la ventaja de tipo con la que su Aeordactyl contaba.

Riley no se confió y, dándose cuenta de su debilidad, intercambió al emocionado Charizard por su flamante Tyranitar. La tormenta de arena que trajo consigo el colosal aliado de Riley llegó a los ojos y narices de los aficionados, haciéndolos toser y estornudar. Era el camuflaje perfecto para proceder al golpe final. Ordenó un ataque de Roca Afilada para destrozar de un ataque crítico al penúltimo Pokémon.

«Pan comido… Si de ésto se trata la Liga Pokémon seré campeón en cuestión de nada.»

Debía ser la presión del público, de la grandeza del escenario, de que los resultados saldrían en los periódicos, revistas y televisión el día de mañana. Todos en esa competencia tenían sueños y objetivos de trascender… pero las cosas son mucho más difíciles que sólo desear y soñar.

—¡Nidoqueen! Utiliza Terremoto ahora…—al parecer, Rei reaccionó al fin de su letargo. Desafortunadamente ya se encontraba en desventaja de cuatro Pokémon. Era imposible levantarse, aunque irse con dignidad no lo sería.

Tyranitar se cayó con un golpe seco sobre la arena, y antes de levantarse, Nidoqueen ya había Escarbado para destrozarlo por debajo de sus pies, haciéndolo morder el polvo más rápido de lo que Riley hubiera creído. Hubo algunos vítores bien intencionados que deseaban ver el milagro.

—Bien hecho, pero apenas estaba calentando. ¡Acabemos de una vez, Salamence!—en cuanto su nuevo dragón apareció, atacó sin necesidad de una orden. Nidoqueen reaccionó rápidamente e hizo chocar un golpe contra el aletazo de Salamence, anulándolo. Mas el dragón era rápido y, enalteciendo el nombre de su entrenador y de él mismo, regresó al incesante ataque, dando varias veces en el blanco. Luego lo intoxicaron, aunque el tiempo estaba de su lado. Riley sólo miraba con una gran sonrisa orgullosa a su dragón atacando por su propia iniciativa, cruzando los dedos para que su primera victoria fuera declarada pronto.

—Nidoqueen, Giga Impacto.

—Salamence, Giga Impacto también.

Fue un choque de colosos. El más fuerte ganó, y para nada fue una sorpresa que Salamence hubiera permanecido en pie. Jadeaba y todo pero le había otorgado a Riley Howard su pase a los octavos de final.

Riley brincaba con alegría. Alzaba los brazos y mandaba besos al público, luego se tropezó en el último escalón para bajar de la plataforma, dándose un soberano golpazo en la quijada. No obstante, con todo y su barbilla lastimada, siguió despidiéndose de los espectadores hasta haber salido del túnel. La retadora bajó de la plataforma cabizbaja, casi llorando… pero bueno, así es la vida. Ahora, la batalla que sigue.

En cuanto Riley subió al palco para reunirse con Kai, sobándose la quijada y sosteniendo la bola que guardaba a su Salamence, suspiró con tranquilidad y empezó a fanfarronear.

—¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?

—Aburrido… fue la batalla menos emocionante de la historia.

—Ya veremos si dices eso en cuanto nos enfrentemos.—retó Riley frotándose una y otra vez la barbilla.

—Éso si no pierdes en la próxima ronda. Tuviste suerte que te tocó contra una novata.—luego, Kai se acordó que faltaban sólo cinco batallas más para su enfrentamiento, y aunque sabía que muy pocos en la región Kanto podían competir con su habilidad, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Su estómago hormigueaba y se retorcía cada vez que pensaba en su próxima lucha contra el desconocido Ukita Tendo.

En vez de apreciar las próximas cinco batallas, en las que participaban personajes que ni le interesaban ni tampoco conocía, salió hacia el edificio para reflexionar y tranquilizarse un poco. Se acordó que Marie también debería estar participando en la liga de Sinnoh. En la sala principal del edificio se encontraban también algunos muchachos, entrenadores con sus insignias y aficionados con sus cachivaches, observando las batallas que eran televisadas desde Hoenn y Sinnoh.

—Y ésta es otra victoria contundente de Ricardo González. Con esa técnica tan impresionante no sería extraño que pronto lo veamos en el Alto Mando de la región Hoenn.—decían los locutores, con las cámaras enfocando al entrenador con las manos en los bolsillos y pelo muy alborotado.—Ahora es turno de ver en acción a una de las mayores promesas del continente americano, y también al entrenador más joven del campeonato de Hoenn. Este muchachito es también un candidato muy fuerte a campeón de esta región. Veamos qué tal le va. Desde Río de Janeiro, Brasil: ¡Diego…!

Kai volteó hacia el televisor opuesto, donde transmitían el torneo de Sinnoh, el que le interesaba ver. En ese momento luchaba un viejo conocido de la región, Roark, con su trío legendario Regirock, Regice y Registeel, haciendo pomada en pocos minutos a su contrincante, quien, para alivio de Kai, no se trataba de Marie. Quería que su novia ganara esa competencia, aunque eso generara inconvenientes con una comunicación distante… Bah, ¿qué importaba? Podrían verse una vez a la semana al menos…

¿Cuándo sería el turno de Marie? ¿Y si ya había pasado su turno? ¿Había ganado o perdido? Lejos de ayudarle a tranquilizarse, a Kai sólo le inquietó más la incógnita. Afuera se escucharon las exclamaciones del público. La segunda batalla había terminado, y no era necesario que el muchacho investigara quién había ganado. Después de todo, los aplastará a todos sin mucha dificultad… ¿Entonces, por qué estaba tan nervioso? Se sentó una vez más en los sillones que rodeaban la mesa de cristal y respiró profundo. Había pocas personas en aquel lugar, en aquel momento. Cargó a Shaymin, alegrándose éste de que al fin se hubiera percatado de su presencia; sin embargo, el gusto le duró poco, pues Kai comenzó a tamborilear inquietamente con los dedos en su cabeza. Al poco tiempo, el Pokémon se enfadó y se soltó de los brazos de su entrenador para dormirse en el sillón contiguo. Kai sólo se preocupó más y recargó su cabeza sobre el puño. Suspiró y respiró profundamente, aburriéndose tanto que empezó a dormitar, decreciendo su nerviosismo poco a poco…

Cuando abrió los ojos una vez más, unos aficionados desconocidos lo miraban con desconcierto, tal vez con preocupación. Shaymin lo golpeaba con su cabeza y le mordía la mano para hacerlo despertar.

—Faltan treinta segundos para que nuestro próximo concursante se presente. De lo contrario, será descalificado.

—¡Demonios! ¡Shaymin! ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Vamos…

Se levantó de un brinco y corrió tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, llegó a las gradas y bajó los escalones de tres en tres.

—Quince segundos…

Llegó al campo de batalla saltando la barda desde la tribuna, tres metros encima del nivel del escenario.

—Cinco segundos…

—Esperen… Ya… estoy aquí.—casi deshecho, Kai logró subir la plataforma, jadeando y respirando agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento. Apenas le echó un vistazo al presentador, quien lo miraba de la misma forma que los aficionados en el edificio, y a su retador, mirándolo con el mismo nerviosismo que había tenido la contrincante de Riley. Seguramente lo reconocía como un sujeto de quien cuidarse en el pasado.

—¡Ojalá pierdas, ladrón!—gritó un tipo desde las gradas. Algunos le siguieron la corriente, aunque otros, extrañamente, apoyaban a Kai. A éste no le importó si lo apoyaban o no. Ésa era la única oportunidad de alcanzar a Terry Adams. El mínimo error de sobre-confianza podría costarle su continuación en el torneo.

Kai se levantó, viendo hacia el cielo, como la mayoría de los aficionados, donde su Shaymin sobrevoló el campo y luego se posó extraordinariamente a un lado de su entrenador, con una exclamación de apoyo hacia él.

—¡Que inicie la pelea!

—¡Spiritomb!

—¡Steelix!

El Pokémon prohibido se materializó frente al imponente monstruo de acero del oponente. Era el sujeto con el que Riley había estado practicando a su llegada.

—Spiritomb, usa Hipnosis—su rayo no fue esquivado, y a pesar de que el tipo acero le otorgaba al adversario la protección como para resistir hasta despertarse, Spiritomb hizo más que derrotar al primero y al segundo de sus Pokémon, un Gyarados. Los fanáticos empezaron a encariñarse con Kai y su poder. Él, mientras tanto, recuperaba la confianza de las batallas. Volteó a ver a sus amigos, en la parte alta de las gradas, luego a Shaymin y, finalmente, a Terry Adams, sentado en su trono de Campeón, en la parte frontal del estadio, a un lado del presentador. Su antiguo amigo observaba con interés la batalla, aunque sus miradas se cruzaron en aquel momento, sin que ninguno de los dos mostrara otra expresión en sus rostros mas que una de seriedad. De todas formas, la Liga Pokémon no parecía ya tan difícil de ganar, en comparación con su primer enfrentamiento de liga, unos años atrás…

—La victoria es para el entrenador local, Kai Ketchum. Así obtenemos al séptimo entrenador que avanza a la segunda ronda.—el anunciador se levantó de su asiento en cuanto vio cómo Kai destrozaba literalmente el campo de batalla con su Spiritomb imbatible. No había necesidad de mostrar al resto de su equipo, por ahora.

La última batalla del día pasó sin mayores emociones. Así fue al siguiente día, donde los ganadores obtenían sus victorias de manera ridículamente sencilla, sin mostrar más que tres de sus Pokémon, en los casos más complicados. Mila Goldwin, al igual que Kai, sólo hizo uso de un Pokémon: un extravagante Milotic. Ahora era ella la rival a vencer. Ambos habían obtenido una victoria perfecta. Sólo había que ver el desempeño del pequeño Luke y la primera ronda llegaría a su fin.

Kai se separó de su grupo para acercarse más a los eventos del escenario. Se sentó junto a la fanaticada que lo vitoreó y felicitó, agradeciéndole la confianza que tenía para acercarse a ellos. Mas éso no fue nada; los hombres enmudecieron de envidia, las chicas murieron con suspiros y revivieron de emoción al observar al Campeón acercarse. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un sobretodo gris. Era la primera vez que su rival lo veía con vestimenta formal. Terry Adams se quitó el sombrero en educada reverencia a la gente que lo rodeaba. Levantó su pulgar y tomó asiento junto a su antiguo amigo. Se hizo el desentendido al reservarse el habla. Kai sólo lo miró con desconfianza una vez más.

—La última batalla de la primera ronda iniciará en cuanto nuestros poderosos entrenadores se muestren en escena.—el anunciador, con su animosa voz, estrafalario peinado e inigualable bigote, subió a la plataforma.—Neil Young, de Australia, se enfrentará al más joven entrenador de la Conferencia Índigo. Señoras y señores, estamos hablando de… ¿Luke Earthwalker de Turkmenistán…?

Con todo y la mirada confundida del anfitrión, imitada por la gran mayoría de los espectadores y el oponente, Luke dio saltos emocionados, saludando a la gente.

—¿Es una broma?—dijo un sujeto, a espaldas de Kai y Terry, los únicos que se habían reservado las exclamaciones de extrañeza.

—Pero está chiquito y lindo, ¿no lo crees?—comentó una chica a la izquierda de Kai.

—Si ese niño gana será muy cómico—rió un tipo a la derecha de Terry.

—Kai, ¿tú qué piensas?—Terry Adams preguntó, reclinándose hacia el frente con expectación, una penetrante mirada, fija en el centro del escenario, y una imperturbable e inusualmente ligera sonrisa.—Al ser humano le encanta descubrir. ¿No crees que será interesante descubrir el resultado de este enfrentamiento?

Kai lo miró de reojo. Terry permaneció con la mirada fija en el campo de batalla, sin parpadear siquiera, y las manos unidas a su barbilla, ocultando su extraña sonrisa. Esa actitud rara era característica de Terry Adams. Su rival respondió que sí, poco interesado en el cuestionamiento. Se acomodó en el asiento y se colocó las gafas oscuras para ver cómo el Raichu de Luke daba su sorprendente primer paso a la gloria, derribando de un ataque al Staraptor del adversario.

Curiosamente, el chico daba un ligero aire de similitud con su Pokémon. Amarillo, pícaro y de poca estatura. Kai era el único en el lugar que conocía la razón, por supuesto. Luke parecía estar enteramente sincronizado con su compañero, golpeando o pateando al aire cada vez que lo indicaba, saltando al mismo tiempo que Raichu.

—Qué actuación tan curiosa la de ese entrenador—murmuró ahora Terry, frotándose la barbilla.—¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de él, Kai? Si no me equivoco es tu amigo, ¿cierto? No parece tener rasgos como los humanos comunes…

El muchacho se impresionó por lo atento que se había vuelto Terry Adams. Aparentaba no saber ni ver más allá de lo que percibía su mirada, cuando, en realidad, captaba todo a su alrededor. Tampoco era algo insospechable. Después de todo, Terry siempre mostró astucia.

—Es un buen chico. Es todo lo que debo decirte de él—respondió Kai con serenidad. No quería otorgar ninguna clase de indicio que delatara la procedencia real de su pequeño amigo. Aunque, para un sujeto tan racional como Terry, seguramente jamás llegaría a una conclusión tan absurda como la verdadera. No había de qué preocuparse.

—Compañero, ataquemos con Cola de Hierro—anunció Luke, dando una patada en el aire, al tiempo que su Raichu giraba de manera similar para asestar un nuevo golpe a un paralizado Meganium.

—¡Meganium, Rayo Solar…!—ordenó su obeso entrenador, aunque ya no pudo hacer más, pues el Pokémon eléctrico fue demasiado rápido.

Kai se tranquilizó al ver cómo sus conocidos y amigos mostraron ser los contendientes más fuertes de la competencia y que llegarían a las últimas instancias sin muchos problemas. A menos, claro, que se toparan con él.

—La unión de ese Raichu con ese niño es tan… intrigante.—suspiró Terry, entrelazando sus dedos entre sí.—Todo parece que, al igual que tú y esa modelo italiana, no mostrará a su equipo completo. Qué lástima. Tendré que esperar hasta las finales para averiguar qué tan fuertes son. En fin—Terry se puso de pie, dispuesto a retirarse—fue un placer haber conversado contigo después de tanto tiempo, Kai.

El joven observó a su acérrimo rival retirarse; caminaba con paso firme, aún cerrando los ojos. No dejaba de sonreír, por alguna causa desconocida. Ésa fue la última vez que Kai vio a Terry Adams en la semana. Según se enteró más tarde, tuvo que atender un asunto urgente fuera de Kanto.

Mientras tanto, Riley Howard, Mila Goldwin y el estrafalario Luke continuaron con su trayecto invicto. Éso ocurrió al día siguiente, en los octavos de final, cada quien usando las mismas estrategias, pero mostrando a un Pokémon diferente; Mila, un Blaziken; Luke, un Magmortar y Riley, un Dragonite. Todos ellos vencieron a sus rivales de forma perfecta. El miércoles se jugaban los cuartos de final, con un increíble aviso previo de los organizadores.

—Al fin conocemos a los mejores ocho del torneo. De antemano, felicidades. Ustedes son el orgullo de la Conferencia Índigo.—después vino lo interesante, cuando el presentador se enchinó el bigote.—Como sabrán, los cuatro poderosos entrenadores que logren pasar a las semifinales habrán asegurado su lugar como nuevos miembros del Alto Mando. Como incentivo adicional, los primeros cuatro lugares del torneo obtendrán un pase directo al campeonato más importante del mundo, organizado sólo cada cinco años. Así es, la Liga Maestra, la que llevó a la cima a grandes personalidades como los Campeones Roy Foster, Volkner o a nuestro Terry Adams. ¡Cuatro de ustedes tendrán su lugar reservado para el torneo más exclusivo a nivel mundial!

Kai regresó cinco años en el pasado, todo dentro de su memoria. Acababa de perder contra Terry Adams en su lucha por la corona cuando éste obtuvo su pase a la Liga Maestra. El famosísimo Roy Foster se convertía en el Maestro Pokémon más joven de la historia, secundado por Terry, y detrás, el veterano Volkner. Hubo también participación de otros personajes muy respetados de la época, como Roark o el mismísimo Martin M. Heissler (o Seth Von Schengen para los amigos)…

Ésa sería la oportunidad perfecta para brillar y seguir los pasos de su padre. Por azares del destino, ninguno de los cuatro se topó en cuartos de final. Sería hasta las semifinales cuando ellos se enfrentarían entre sí. Todos ganaron sin mayor dificultad, como era de esperarse. Ahora seguía el verdadero reto de la Liga Pokémon.

—Hoy, un maravilloso jueves por la mañana, anunciamos los nombres de la nueva Élite Cuatro en la Meseta Índigo, quienes se enfrentarán entre sí para obtener la oportunidad de retar al Campeón Terry Adams. ¡Ante ustedes, los mejores cuatro de la región Kanto-Johto!

El tablero mostró los enfrentamientos de la semifinal. Riley Howard contra Kai Ketchum y Mila Goldwin se mediría ante Luke.

Kai dio un paso hacia delante para designar al azar el tipo de campo en el que se enfrentaría ante su antiguo compañero estadounidense. Riley estaba frente a él, lanzándole una mirada severa. Hacía mucho que no lo veía dejar de sonreír o bromear. El estadio casi estallaba por la intriga de saber quién sería el campeón de la Liga. Kai había recuperado el respeto de los fanáticos y tenía a bastantes de su lado. Riley no se quedaba atrás, pero Shaymin representaba mayor publicidad para su amigo.

Luke dormitaba en su asiento reservado, mientras que Mila, a un lado del chico, apoyaba muy profundamente a Kai Ketchum. Había algo en él que le agradaba en demasía. Aunque tardaría en admitirlo, se había convertido en su mayor admiradora. Ella acarició a su Jirachi con alegría, mas no apartó la vista de Kai. Sería doloroso si se llegaban a enfrentar en las finales. ¿Pero qué más daba?

Por su parte, el Campeón de Hoenn observaba con analítica minuciosidad las características de cada uno de los participantes que quedaban en cada región, pues Team Ultima había regresado y todo indicaba que uno de los quince mejores entrenadores que radicaban en Japón (éso es la Élite Cuatro y el respectivo Campeón de cada región) estaba sumamente involucrado con la organización. Posiblemente, uno de ellos era el verdadero jefe de Team Ultima, el criminal más peligroso del momento.


	4. Capítulo 4: Criminal

Capítulo 4: Criminal

—¡Ajúa!

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Pues… hace mucho que no luchamos.—Riley Howard sonrió otra vez, después de haber permanecido con una expresión severa al tiempo que su Tyranitar y Flygon eran derrotados por el Luxray de Kai.—A este paso, creo que nunca podré vencerte… Pero me encantaría hacerte el camino difícil. Es muy emocionante ésto, ¿sabes? Además ya no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Ya tengo mi lugar en este edificio y un pase a la Liga Maestra asegurados… éso era lo que de verdad quería. ¡Ahora vamos, Garchomp!

—Luxray, regresa.—Kai consideró una mejor estrategia cambiar de Pokémon. Fue mera suerte la que le permitió derrotar al Flygon oponente con una criatura del tipo eléctrico.—Es turno de Weavile…

—Garchomp, intenta utilizar Garra de Dragón.

El dragón era lo suficientemente rápido para iniciar con el ataque, pero el Weavile de Kai había sido entrenado, según su vieja escuela delictiva, a ser lo más escurridizo posible, evadiendo fácilmente los ataques precipitados del oponente. El campo que imitaba a una planicie erosionada era un ambiente que, ciertamente, favorecía al Garchomp de Riley. Si Kai lograba derribar al miembro más importante del equipo de Howard tendría asegurada la final, prácticamente.

—Puño de Hielo, Weavile—Kai ordenó, levantando su brazo y señalando al feroz contrincante. Éste se movió e inició el bloqueo de ataques con sus alas, mientras el Pokémon de hielo giraba y acuchillaba con sus garras el aire, en sus intentos fallidos. Riley ordenó un Terremoto, provocando que Weavile saltara por los aires para continuar con su intento de asestar un golpe congelado, aferrándose al espinazo de su rival. Garchomp se movió con furia, intentando quitarse de encima al Pokémon de Kay, y más aún, después de recibir un Puño de Hielo directo.

—Garchomp, si supieras volar te diría: ¡Vuela, vuela como el viento, Tiro al Blanco!—bromeó Riley, consciente de su próximo movimiento. Esto inquietó a Kai de cierta manera.—Pero como no puedes, te digo que Escarbes… ¡Rápido!

Weavile saltó sobre la terreno, evitando ser succionado por la tierra, o eso creyó, al parecer. Hubo un momento de incertidumbre, donde el Pokémon de hielo se quedó inspeccionando el suelo bajo sus pies, cuando un movimiento súbito lo obligó a utilizar Protección de forma instintiva, evitando el golpe de Garchomp.

—Diablos, era mi última oportunidad—gritó Riley, antes de declarar su siguiente estrategia—Garchomp, escarba otra vez…

—¡No tan rápido! Weavile, no dejes que se vaya—Weavile asintió y acto seguido dio un fugaz salto hacia las alas del gigante, atacando con frías garras. En cuanto se bajó de la espalda de Garchomp, Weavile recuperó su posición de alerta, en caso de que su rival fuera a responder, mas éste cayó con gran estrépito, para la desilusión de Riley Howard. El Pokémon de Kai hizo exclamaciones de victoria y cruzó sus garras con emoción. Su entrenador permaneció feliz, al igual que su grupo de seguidores, quienes estallaron con vítores, arrojándole papelitos festivos y confeti.

—Tan escurridizo como siempre, Kai. Ahora veamos qué tal enfrentas esto: ¡Charizard, vuela! ¡Vuela como el viento, Tiro al Blanco!

Los rugidos de su nuevo Pokémon estremecieron al compañero de Kai, quien temía al fuego que exhalaba por sus narices.

—Weavile, sereno, moreno. Intenta esquivar lo que puedas y no ataques con otra cosa que no sea Avalancha. Ve directo a sus alas, ¿vale?

Su bien entrenado Pokémon convocó Avalanchas consecutivas, pero era el turno de Charizard esquivar ágilmente. Instantáneamente exhaló una Explosión de Fuego, imposible de evadir por Weavile, pues éste intentaba concentrarse en usar Avalanchas. Cayó rendido al suelo y, aunque intentó ponerse de pie, ya no pudo resistir el desgaste físico. Shaymin lo animó, aparentemente halagándolo por su excelente desempeño. Weavile sólo se arrastró para colocarse a un lado del legendario y charlar un poco, resistiéndose a regresar a su bola.

—Ejem… veamos qué tenemos ahora… ¡Luxray, ya vas!

El regreso de Luxray fue bienvenido con más aplausos de los fanáticos, pero con un aletazo de parte de Charizard.

—Dejémonos ya de tonterías. Luxray, usa la técnica secreta.

Esa técnica no era otra que una inesperada Tacleada de Volteos, recibida ahora con exclamaciones de sorpresa.

—Oye, eso es trampa. Luxray no puede aprender eso…—se quejó Riley, levantando las manos en signo de reclamo.

—¿Creías que mi equipo era común y corriente?—se jactó Kai.—Recuerda que todo se vale en el mundo de las batallas entre antiguos compañeros de organizaciones criminales.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Qué carismático me saliste, Kai!—dijo Riley entre dientes, sarcásticamente.

En lo que Riley reclamaba, Luxray ya había derribado al Charizard gigante. Era otra victoria para Kai.

—Te maldigo. A ti y a tu Luxray—sentenció Howard, esta vez convocando a su penúltimo Pokémon: Salamence.

—Me vale un alebrije con bigote lo que digas, Howard.—respondió el muchacho, junto a su legendario, cruzándose de brazos.

—Para tu información, un alebrije con bigote sería muy apreciado por coleccionistas de arte bizarro…

—Demasiado lento… Luxray, otra técnica bizarra, por favor…

—Ni creas que caí. Salamence, vuela como el viento también.

El segundo dragón hizo lo que le pidió su entrenador, evitando la segunda Tacleada de Volteos de Luxray, asestando después con un golpazo directo al Pokémon eléctrico. Fue suficiente para acabar con él, después de la energía que gastó con sus ataques ilegales.

—Ni siquiera era ilegal—murmuró Kai, soltando ahora a su famoso Spiritomb.

—¡Hipnosis!

—Anti-hipnosis—Riley ordenó alguna clase de táctica prediseñada, exclusiva para evitar la conocida estrategia con la que Kai venció a todos los Pokémon de la primera, segunda y tercera ronda. Salamence robó el movimiento de su oponente para realizarlo él primero. El dragón voló directamente hacia el fantasma que acababa de recibir de vuelta su propia Hipnosis, asestándole un trío de arañazos, haciéndolo sucumbir pronto, ante el asombro de los espectadores. Ese Spiritomb había representado una barrera invencible para los entrenadores que se toparon con Kai en las primeras tres rondas y, por ello, nadie podía creer que había sido derrotado fácilmente. Kai rió por lo bajo, provocando la molestia de Riley.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Pues tú mismo lo dijiste. Hace mucho que no luchamos.—contestó Kai, sonriente y desbordando confianza. Se ajustó la chaqueta, se acomodó la bufanda y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos.—Además, me encanta hacerte la vida difícil. Aquí se acaba todo, ¿sabes?

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—Shaymin, es hora de que te desentumas. Quiero ver otra vez de lo que eres capaz, amigo.—Kai no quería mostrar a sus otros dos Pokémon. Serían la incógnita estrategia que debía plantar en Mila y Luke. De todos modos, Shaymin seguía siendo su compañero más fuerte. Bueno, tal vez…

—Ni en broma me ganarás con un Pokémon tipo hierba.—se convenció Riley, viendo al legendario oponente saltar animadamente al campo rocoso.

—Y volador, que no se te olvide—corrigió Kai.—¡Fogonazo!

Tomando ventaja del factor sorpresa, Shaymin se hizo estallar frente a Salamence, haciéndolo retroceder ligeramente.

—Es muy poco efectivo contra mi súper dragón, Kai. Es una mala estrategia, siento decirlo.

—¿Éso crees? La técnica especial de Shaymin debilita considerablemente la defensa del oponente, debes saber.—ahora, apartándose el castaño cabello, Kai decidió atacar con fuerza Psíquica, vulnerando la resistencia del Salamence oponente en sobremanera.—¡Acábalo, mi buen Shaymin!

Sinceramente, era difícil pensar que una criatura tan pequeña como Shaymin hubiera acabado con el Salamence de Riley. Pero el compañero de Kai era capaz de ello y mucho más. Él estaba seguro de ello, después de haberse enfrentado anteriormente con dos de los Pokémon más poderosos que existen: Darkrai y Mewtwo.

—¡Vamos, mi pequeño Dragonite! Eres mi última esperanza.

—Shaymin, usa Fogonazo hasta que se le acabe la defensa.—Kai señaló al gigantesco dragón del oponente, el más grande que poseía. Sólo era cuestión de unos minutos para que su legendario terminara el trabajo.

Shaymin voló y voló hasta quedarse a la par con el gigantón, muy arriba del campo rocoso. Se oyó que Riley le gritaba a su Dragonite que atacara con As Aéreo para derribar a su oponente; no obstante, Shaymin hizo gala de su agilidad y buen manejo de su habilidad voladora para moverse a los lados y utilizar Protección, evitando daños. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del dragón, inició con su ataque explosivo, llevándolo a cabo varias veces en fila. El daño a Dragonite fue acrecentando conforme a los golpes directos de las explosiones. Finalmente, sólo hizo falta Protegerse contra un As Aéreo aleatorio y lanzar una fuerza Psíquica otra vez. Kai y su Shaymin fueron catapultados hacia las finales de una vez.

En la siguiente confrontación participarían Luke contra Mila Goldwin. Pero a Kai no le interesaba ver en ese momento cómo su último rival ganaba esa lucha. Sólo le importaba conocer el resultado. Deseaba toda la suerte a Luke, aunque la irresistible gracia de Mila Goldwin lo hacía apoyarla también.

«¡Bah, no tiene caso!»

Kai se decía una y otra vez lo mismo a medida que salía del campo de batalla, después de haber sido avisado como uno de los tres mejores entrenadores de las regiones Kanto y Johto… «Uno de los tres mejores no es suficiente; ¡yo necesito ser el mejor…!» Y para lograrlo, debía vencer la final y, después, a Terry Adams. Era lo único que necesitaba para poder consagrar su carrera—Y ganar la Liga Maestra, claro está. Al menos eso es lo que enaltecería a su linaje y hubiera enorgullecido a su padre…

Ignorando las exclamaciones y la barahúnda provocada en el exterior por Luke y Mila, Kai y Shaymin caminaron hacia el hall principal, donde transmitían los desenlaces de las Ligas de Hoenn y Sinnoh. Ése era el día que había estado esperando para saber si Marie había logrado llegar al rango de Élite Cuatro, pues a él no le agradaba en lo absoluto perder su tiempo viendo los procesos. A fin de cuentas, el resultado no cambiaría.

A Hoenn no le había puesto tanta atención como en aquel momento: Seth Von Schengen, quien se presentaba como Martin M. Heissler vencía a uno de los personajes de los que había oído anteriormente; un tal Ricardo González. ¿Qué hacía el peligrosísimo Seth Von Schengen participando en la Liga de Hoenn? ¿Acaso lo habían puesto en libertad ya? El rostro del conocido villano se veía bastante más cansado y demacrado que cuando se topó con él durante el año pasado. Su rostro expresaba una terrible severidad que daba miedo. Tal vez lo habían dejado libre bajo ciertas condiciones. Pero es muy difícil para un villano dejar sus oscuras costumbres. Su trío legendario, Azelf, Mesprit y Uxie lo rodeó en cuanto se anunciaba que avanzó a las finales.

En la televisión opuesta, algo muy parecido hicieron los Pokémon de Roark en cuanto derrotó a un muchacho rubio llamado William, quien, hasta donde Kai sabía, era el hijo del Campeón Volkner. Su corazón se aceleró y sonrió a más no poder en cuanto vio a una chica rubia subir a la plataforma de batalla para enfrentarse a otra muchacha menos joven. Eran increíblemente parecidas. Todo indicaba que Marie Lymann lucharía contra su hermana. Demostraría de una vez por todas de lo que era capaz.

—Kai, me demoliste literalmente.—su anterior contrincante y nuevo compañero del Alto Mando, Riley Howard se acercó para tomar un asiento en uno de los sillones adyacentes a la mesita de cristal.—¿Me escuchas?

—Ahora no, Riley.—respondió el amigo que, junto a Shaymin, veía el inicio de la batalla en el televisor.

—¿Qué hace a Sinnoh tan interesante?—preguntó con ligera intriga el estadounidense, acercándose a Kai. Luego se dio la vuelta para ver la batalla en el televisor que se ubicaba del otro lado.—Amigo, Hoenn es mil veces más competitivo. Allí están los mejores.

—Es mi novia—murmuró Kai con molestia.

—Ah, ¿en serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—Riley se acercó para apreciar bien a la joven que mostraba a su Porygon-Z saliendo y combatiendo contra un Infernape, de parte de su hermana.—Tampoco está nada mal… pero Mila Goldwin sigue siendo la mujer perfecta…

—Ya te dije que me vale un alebrije con bigote lo que digas, Howard—contestó Kai entre dientes, enfadado porque su amigo no lo dejaba escuchar los detalles del enfrentamiento.

—Está bien, como quieras.—Riley se retiró hacia el campo de batalla una vez más, no sin antes avisar algo.—Pero ya verás que Mila Goldwin es la mujer perfecta, porque te dará tu merecido mañana…

—¿Qué tanto ladras?—Kai giró la cabeza momentáneamente para poner atención en lo que decía Howard, por primera vez.—¿Dices que ya ganó?

—¡Cielos! ¿No escuchas? La afición se volvió loca. El niño es bueno, pero, al igual que yo (y odio admitirlo), no puede medirse con los gigantes. ¡Por supuesto que Mila ya ganó!

Cuando Riley se retiró al exterior para festejar, el muchacho quedó pensativo unos segundos. Entonces ése era el final. El único obstáculo entre Terry Adams y él se llamaba Mila Goldwin. Sería interesante descubrir, como decía el propio Terry, si Mila era tan fuerte como para poder vencerlo.

Kai se encontró pensativo durante la noche. Marie se había conseguido a un raro Manaphy, según mostró en su batalla de aquel día, pero su hermana siguió siendo demasiada presión para ella. De todos modos se enorgulleció del esfuerzo que hizo su novia para lograr colocarse entre los mejores cinco de Sinnoh. El día siguiente, sin duda, se coronaría en la Liga Pokémon de ese año y estaría libre para demostrar su potencial a Terry Adams. En Hoenn se enfrentaría el misterioso Seth Von Schengen contra el pequeño Diego, cuyo nombre había estado sonando en los medios de comunicación durante los últimos días como la revelación del año. Sinnoh albergaría la final entre el imbatible Roark y la presumida hermana de Marie, Alexa Lymann, cuyo nombre apenas conoció hace unas horas Kai.

Al día siguiente, a esa misma hora, entre los vítores de los espectadores, sus barahúndas, aplausos y exclamaciones, el clímax de la final se presentaba. Había sido una batalla de contradicciones: el Espeon de Mila había derrotado al famoso Spiritomb de Kai, siendo vengado por el flamante Luxray del chico. Sorpresivamente, el Milotic de la chica se las ingenió para acabar con el Pokémon eléctrico y, después, el astuto Weavile hizo lo propio con la serpiente acuática.

—Kai, eres uno de los mejores con los que me he topado, debo admitir—comentó Mila con otro de sus llamativos atuendos, propios de su carrera en el mundo de la farándula.—¡Vamos, Blaziken!

Fue otra pelea intensa, con un Kai tremendamente concentrado en la agilidad de su Weavile, quien era uno de sus favoritos por los eventos que habían compartido durante su oscuro pasado. A pesar de llevar las de perder, y siguiendo el extraño ritmo de ese enfrentamiento, donde las debilidades se convertían en ventajas, Weavile logró que su entrenador se recuperara de su temporal acorralamiento. En seguida, Mila mostró al cuarto miembro de su equipo, lo que todos querían ver; un imponente Empoleon. Cuando Weavile cayó, emparejando los papeles, Kai sólo tenía tres opciones por elegir: al pequeño Riolu que había estado cuidando desde hace un buen tiempo, su leal Shaymin o su arma secreta.

Después de todo, pensó que sería demasiado arriesgado mandar a Shaymin tan pronto, sobre todo considerando que ella también tenía un legendario que era muy capaz de medirse con su compañero.

—Riolu, ve y enorgulléceme.

Mila sonrió al ver que su rival decidió enfrentarse con ella utilizando a un Pokémon no evolucionado. Ordenó que atacara con un Ala de Acero que apenas esquivó Riolu. Kai sólo estaba esperando, con los dedos cruzados, a que el milagro sucediera. Riolu permaneció a la defensiva hasta que todos esos rigurosos cuidados que el chico y Marie habían tenido con él, desde que salió de ese huevo que encontraron un año atrás, dio frutos. Riolu evolucionaba en Lucario y Kai recordó la semana y media que había cambiado su vida por completo con ligera nostalgia. Aunque esos recuerdos habían resultado ser más de tristeza, envidia o tragedia, el otro lado de la moneda mostraba la belleza de la naturaleza y la amistad, su primer amor verdadero, el altruismo hacia sus amigos y los que lo rodeaban; además de poder hablar cara a cara con su inseparable Shaymin o el extravagante Mew que, según sus últimas palabras, pertenecía a Roy Foster. Quizá después, cuando hubiera derrotado a Mila Goldwin y a Terry Adams, viajaría a Hoenn para averiguar si el buen Mew no mentía. Ese nuevo Lucario era como un reflejo de sí mismo.

Kai se emocionó y se sintió inspirado en sobremanera. Iba a ganar y su Lucario le ayudaría.

—¡Lucario, contragolpe!—después de haber recibido los golpes de Ala de Acero del Empoleon enemigo y ante la incertidumbre que presentaba Mila Goldwin al ver cómo Riolu evolucionaba en Lucario, éste devolvió el favor con el doble de fuerza, noqueando así de simple al gran pingüino.

—Esto todavía no se acaba, Kai—advirtió Mila con una infranqueable actitud positiva.—¡Ve, Togekiss!

Había una buena diferencia entre ese Togekiss y el nuevo Lucario de Kai: Aura Esfera, una técnica que Kai había disfrutado mucho en efectuar durante su pequeña aventura del año pasado. Bueno, dejando a parte la terrible derrota de Lucario, quien tenía mucho que aprender, Kai sólo tenía una cosa por hacer. Mandar a Shaymin a la batalla. Las Esporas que adormecían hasta al rival más grandulón resultaron el mejor remedio para enfrentar a Togekiss.

Ahora, la verdadera pelea de _titanes_. Ambos entrenadores gozaron la batalla, y también sus Pokémon, quienes se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Shaymin intentó adormecer a Jirachi con Esporas en cuanto entró al campo de batalla. Se lanzaron miradas juguetonas y volaron para tener mayor libertad de movimiento. Sin esperar a que Kai dirigiera la estrategia, Shaymin atacó eufóricamente con Fogonazos, sin dar ni una sola vez en el blanco. Jirachi se movía mucho. Éste atacó a base de movimientos psíquicos, a veces utilizando su cuerpo rígido como arma. Fue una gran secuencia de ataques fallidos, amenazas en idioma Pokémon y bofetones casi inofensivos, los cuales no fallaban, a diferencia de los ataques verdaderos. Al parecer, Shaymin ya se había encontrado a otro rival, olvidándose por un momento del lejano Mew.

Shaymin mordisqueó los listones que colgaban de Jirachi, mientras que éste aprovechaba algunos momentos para arrancarle a Shaymin el césped que poseía como cabello.

—¡Deseo de Perdición!

Entonces Jirachi se puso alerta, esquivó un empujón de Shaymin, quien perdió el equilibrio y casi cayó al campo, y desapareció por unos momentos. En su incertidumbre, el legendario de hierbas volteó a todos lados, en busca de su nuevo rival; finalmente, fue golpeado por una buena cantidad de energía siniestra. Shaymin perdió por primera vez en una batalla de la Conferencia Índigo. Intentó levantarse, pero el impacto fue tremendo; se sintió impotente por primera vez desde que se enfrentó con el misterioso Darkrai hace un año.

Hubo un silencio estremecedor en las tribunas. Shaymin tenía una buena cantidad de fans que se quedaron boquiabiertos. Por otro lado, los seguidores de Mila Goldwin, Riley Howard entre ellos, empezaron a aplaudir a enloquecerse.

«Traidor» murmuró Kai en cuanto vio a su amigo de parte de su rival. No pudo localizar a Luke, aunque confiaba en que éste lo apoyaba. Algunos especularon que Mila había ganado, pues todavía contaba con un legendario, y que Kai perdería sin importar el Pokémon con el que contara.

—Lo siento, Kai.—exclamó Mila casi contando victoria.

—¿Qué sientes?—preguntó Kai, sonriendo con desbordante confianza, casi ignorando que Shaymin se arrastraba para quedar a su lado. Muchos de los espectadores se quedaron intrigados por la reacción de Kai.—Aún me queda un Pokémon. Deberías sentirte orgullosa, porque sólo Terry Adams me había hecho mostrar a mi otro Pokémon legendario.

—¿Qué dices?—Mila dejó de sonreír y permaneció con una mirada de incertidumbre.

—Heatran, acaba con esto ya.—dijo Kai al fin en voz baja y una gran sonrisa.—¡Tormenta de Magma!

Era verdad. Tenía un Heatran… ¿pero cómo, cuándo, dónde…? Jirachi ya no pudo con el titán que luchaba de parte de Kai. Se había vuelto en el nuevo campeón…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las celebraciones duraron hasta el anochecer. Kai Ketchum se coronaba como el nuevo líder del Alto Mando en Kanto y Johto, además de quedarse con un tremendo premio de un millón de dólares, clásico de los torneos y un boleto al más grande campeonato para entrenadores Pokémon del mundo.

Luke y Riley, lejos de sentirse unos perdedores, festejaban en las nuevas habitaciones con jacuzzi que les habían dado en su nueva residencia; el edificio de la Liga. Luke no dejaba en paz la televisión, los videojuegos ni las botanas del servibar, mientras que Riley lo acompañaba, con control en mano derecha y una cerveza en la izquierda.

—Y como te decía, Luke, cuando seas grande podrás tomar toda la cerveza que quieras.—presumía Riley, como si beber cerveza fuera el mayor gozo de la historia.

—Maldición…—expresó el niño cuando su nave virtual cayó destrozada—Detesto ser tan pequeño.

—Ya crecerás.

—Oigan, ¿podrían largarse a sus propias habitaciones? Yo tengo que trabajar unas cosas para enfrentar a Terry Adams—se quejó Kai desde su cama, tapándose los oídos por el estrambótico sonido de la televisión. Shaymin había sumido su cabeza en una almohada con la misma intención que su dueño.

—Espérate. Sólo una ronda más.

Kai no tuvo otra opción que salir de su cuarto para entrenar en el exterior (contradiciendo su supuesta nula necesidad de entrenamiento). Los pasillos del edificio eran de excelente elegancia y modernismo, incluso con una gran pecera a la mitad del corredor, mostrando a un Starmie estático y a un par de Feebas peleándose por un insignificante trozo de comida. Pasó cerca del cuarto de Mila Goldwin, quien salía de éste en ese preciso momento.

—¡_Buona notte, _Kai!—le besó la mejilla y cargó amistosamente a Shaymin para acariciarle la cabeza. Jirachi salió a escoltarla, posándose sobre su hombro. Parecía lista para salir a la ciudad, pues llevaba un extravagante sombrero sobre su negro y largo cabello, chaqueta rosa y bolsa.—¿También vas a salir?

—Hola, Mila. Pues no quería admitirlo, pero iba a perfeccionar unas cosillas para mi encuentro con Terry.

—¡Oh! De verdad quieres ganar, ¿eh?—dijo Mila mientras caminaba, junto con Kai hacia el elevador.

—Es muy importante para mí vencerlo—suspiró Kai con las manos en los bolsillos. Miraba por la ventana del exterior una ciudad nocturna espléndidamente iluminada.—Ha sido mi mayor rival desde la infancia.

—Supongo que no te interesa tanto el dinero del premio o la fama…

—Sí. Me interesa; como a cualquier persona… mas no existe otra cosa más trascendente en mi vida que ser Campeón de Kanto, o si es posible, un Campeón Mundial, como Roy Foster, ya sabes…

—Ese muchacho es encantador.—comentó la joven, una vez en el hall principal.—Me tocó enfrentarme con él durante un campeonato europeo. No cabe duda de que es el mejor entrenador del mundo… Bueno, mejor cuéntame de ti.

—Eh… bueno… yo—le vino la pregunta con la guardia baja. ¿Qué era lo que insinuaba Mila Goldwin con su interés en Kai?—Pues no tengo mucho qué contar, en realidad…

—¿Por qué no vamos por un café?—ofreció Mila, fijando su rumbo hacia la cafetería del edificio. El titubeante Kai no se negó, aunque siguió preguntándose si a eso ya se le podía llamar una cita. Seguía queriendo a Marie y no estaba dispuesto a traicionarla. ¿Sería mejor decirle a Mila que ya estaba comprometido con alguien más? ¡No! Ella ni siquiera ha dicho que le gusta. ¿Qué tal si es así de cercana con todos? Sólo será una charla entre amigos, nada más. Pero, ¿y si de verdad le gusta? No podría negársele tajantemente. Le rompería el corazón…

Una de las únicas zonas que permanecían frecuentadas a las nueve de la noche era la cafetería de la Liga. Existían ahí algunos aficionados revoltosos que reían y hablaban en alto volumen, aunque callaron al ver a Kai y a Mila entrar. Los observaron por un momento y luego empezaron a cuchichear, con repentinas risitas. Apartaron su vista del par de entrenadores en cuanto Kai les lanzó una mirada de enfado.

Ambos hicieron sus peticiones, sentándose en la misma mesa. Kai sorbía lentamente su capuchino sin muchas ganas de hablar. Ocasionalmente sentía jaloncitos en el pantalón provenientes de Shaymin, a quien le arrojaba galletas. Jirachi acompañó a su Pokémon para mordisquear las galletas.

Mila miraba consecutivamente a Kai, permanecieron así por varios minutos, y antes de que alguien de los dos se atreviera a decir algo, un flash de cámara provino de uno de los aficionados de la esquina. Kai se levantó apresuradamente del asiento, gritando que quién había sido el desgraciado. El responsable se separó de la bola y corrió, con cámara digital en mano, hacia el exterior, antes de que el entrenador pudiera hacer algo. El resto de los aficionados se quedó en silencio, mirando a Kai con arrepentimiento.

—Kai, no te preocupes. Ven, vamos a charlar—dijo Mila con una sonrisa. Él no pudo ignorar ese rostro… pero, ¿qué había con Marie? Mañana cumplirían un año de noviazgo y ella vendría a visitarlo desde Sinnoh… no podía permitir que Mila conociera a Marie o viceversa, pues sembraría un verdadero caos de celos. Heriría a la italiana sin remedio alguno y todavía más a la rubia de Sinnoh.—Había algo que quería preguntarte desde el principio.

Mila se mostró con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Se veía algo nerviosa. Estaba a punto de decirle algo muy importante a Kai. Él quedó en silencio, terriblemente presionado para pensar en el movimiento más adecuado para no implicarse en problemas. Podía decir que se olvidó una cosa en su habitación o algo por el estilo… ¡No! No sería lo adecuado… sería muy evidente… Kai no había estado más confundido en su vida…

Sonó una musiquilla proveniente del teléfono móvil del muchacho. Éste resopló con fingida molestia pero contestó con incomparable alivio, ante la expresión de Mila, que era de frustración.

—Kai, tenemos un gran problema—era la voz de Luke y sonaba extrañamente nervioso. La voz le temblaba.—¿Sabías que vino un retador?

—No, no lo sabía.—contestó el muchacho, mirando a través de la ventana frente a él, hacia el oscuro exterior, donde se apreciaban algunos arbustos.—Pero ése es su nuevo y único trabajo de hoy en adelante. Aceptar los retos de los entrenadores que vengan y evitar que se enfrenten con Terry o conmigo…

—A ver, déjame hablar con ese gran imbécil—una voz apartada se escuchó desde el otro extremo. Era la voz de un Riley exaltado. Bastaron unos segundos para que se hiciera con el control del teléfono opuesto—Kai, vino un retador muy violento. Dice que si no lucha contigo pronto nos volará la cabeza. Nos tiene de rehenes…

—¿Qué diablos dices? ¿No estarás alucinando? ¿Cuántas latas de cerveza te…?

—¡No, no es ninguna broma! Es un delincuente. Se las arregló para llegar hasta acá… —Riley también sonaba nervioso—al principio luchamos con él, pero nos venció muy rápido y dijo que necesitaba derrotar al Campeón… Al ver que el resto de la Élite Cuatro no estaba, nos apuntó con un arma y nos hizo llamarte… ¡Rápido, que todavía tengo una vida por delante!

—¡Busca a Mila también! Tengo miedo…—susurró Luke.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero quién es? ¿Cómo es?—la reacción de Kai fomentó la preocupación de Mila. Ella ya podía notar que algo no andaba bien.

—¡No lo sé! Llegó todo tapado… creímos que se trataba de alguna especie de fanático anormal… Lo único que dijo es que era de Team Ultima o algo así…¡Kai, me está apuntando con una pistola y ésto no es un videojuego…!

La llamada se cortó. Kai se guardó el teléfono en seguida y sólo le hizo señas a Mila para que lo siguiera. Corrió a toda prisa hacia el ascensor, en busca de llegar al salón de batallas, donde seguramente estaban sus amigos… Todo había sido tan repentino… Realmente, desde que vio a Seth Von Schengen en libertad sintió un mal presagio, aunque esta vez no podía creer que, en verdad, Team Ultima había regresado.


	5. Capítulo 5: Sospecha

Capítulo 5: Sospecha

Kai no esperó a Mila. Se adentró en el elevador hasta alcanzar el piso en el que debía presentarse en el menor tiempo posible. Estaba seguro de que si se trataba de alguna especie de broma, ahorcaría al responsable por haberlo hecho correr tan frenéticamente… aunque, pensándolo bien, lo hizo escapar de le encrucijada con Mila Goldwin. La puerta automatizada se abrió en cuanto lo detectó.

El interior era oscuro. No había luces encendidas ni el menor indicio de movimiento, exceptuando el suyo. Ésa era la sala de Luke, el primero en recibir a los retadores.

—¿Hola? ¿Riley, Luke? ¿Alguien?

Sólo se prolongó el eco. Extendió los brazos ante la incertidumbre de la situación, caminando y agudizando sus sentidos del tacto y oído, por si ocurría cualquier cosa sospechosa. Lo primero que logró tocar fue una pared, y de ahí, andó a tientas para encontrar la puerta hacia la estancia donde Riley debía estar.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral hacia la habitación iluminada, un trío de pistolas le apuntaron directamente al rostro.

—¡Kai, qué bueno que viniste!—exclamó Luke, sentado en un rincón con los brazos sujetos al cuerpo por una soga muy bien anudada. Riley no se encontraba en una situación mejor; quizá con la cuerda más apretada. También tenía un trapo sucio en la boca, por ello no pudo decir nada al respecto.

Tres sujetos misteriosos, bien ocultos con gabardinas, sombreros y antifaces no bajaron en ningún momento sus armas, a pesar de que habían asustado a Kai. Uno de ellos era graciosamente bajo, mientras que otro, en contraste, era muy alto y el tercero parecía ser un fortachón. Detrás se apareció otro bandido que, a juzgar por su capa dorada, antifaz del mismo color y su paso elegante era el líder de los asaltantes.

—Bienvenido, señor Ketchum.—dijo el personaje que se puso en medio de sus secuaces.—Yo soy el jefe de Team Ultima.

Kai lo miró con perplejidad. En ese momento, el sujeto más alto, a un lado del jefe, se quitó el sombrero y el antifaz, revelando su identidad a modo de prueba: era el mismísimo Seth Von Schengen.

—¿Qué demonios? Pero… si tú habías sido arrestado por ser el líder de Team Ultima… ¿Acaso tú no eras el jefe?—Kai soltó de forma estúpida una pista que lo delataba. Nadie podía saber que él o Marie habían participado en la captura de Seth Von Schengen.

—¿Y quién te dijo eso, muchacho?—respondió el demacrado villano.—Eso sólo lo supieron los miembros de la policía.

—En efecto. Como dice mi mano derecha, Seth Von Schengen, esa información sólo la dieron a conocer a las personas asociadas a la policía. A los medios sólo les hicimos saber que el famoso Martin M. Heissler había decidido retirarse por un año de la Liga de Hoenn para convivir más con su familia. Pero ya no importa. El dinero puede lograrlo todo, incluso dejar en libertad al criminal más buscado—explicó el que supuestamente era el verdadero jefe de Team Ultima. ¿Qué significaba ésto? ¿Realmente Seth Von Schengen sólo había sido un ayudante más?

Cuando la captura ocurrió él no estaba presente. Estaba… muerto. Pero, independientemente de éso… ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué Team Ultima se había presentado ante él y había tomado de rehenes a sus amigos?

—¿Qué quieren de mí?—titubeó Kai, retrocediendo, al tiempo que Seth Von Schengen y su bajo compañero continuaban apuntándolo con sus armas. En ese momento se arrepintió de no haber esperado por Shaymin o Mila. Fue una decisión estúpida.

—Es simple, Ketchum—contestó el jefe—Tú sabes demasiado de nuestra organización. Trabajaste para nosotros en alguna ocasión, al igual que tu compañero de allá—señaló indiferentemente a Riley, quien se movía violentamente, intentando librarse de las ataduras.—Ambos nos dieron la espalda, y ahora son libres de divulgar información confidencial a cualquiera, como la que revelé hace unos momentos. Aunque ya no importa mucho, ¿podrías decirme cómo es que te enteraste de la captura de Seth?

Kai permaneció petrificado, pensando en alguna manera de poder escapar de esa situación y rescatar a sus compañeros. El jefe no movió su rostro de Kai. Tampoco sus miembros. Cualquier movimiento sospechoso podía costarle la vida, por ello, sus Pokémon estaban lejos de su alcance, a pesar de hallarse en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Su cuerpo se entumeció… ¿ése sería su verdadero final?

—¿Y bien?—insistió el jefe, con su voz calmada.

Repentinamente, la puerta a espaldas del muchacho se abrió. Un miembro más de Team Ultima, vestido con el mismo atuendo, se presentó. A su lado, completamente atada, estaba Mila Goldwin.

—¡Mila! ¿Qué te han hecho?—Kai se sobresaltó ante la captura de todos sus aliados. Ella forcejeaba para librarse también, con la boca tapada.

El miembro de Team Ultima le derribó junto a los demás rehenes; Luke y Riley. El niño era el único que todavía no había sido privado del don del habla, pero, aparentemente, estaba demasiado nervioso para decir algo. Quien había capturado a Mila lanzaba al aire también una Bola Maestra. Kai captó lo que contenía de inmediato.

—¡Shaymin! Déjenlo ir.—el joven, lleno de rabia, dio unos pasos para acercarse a los desgraciados esos, pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó cómo los delincuentes recargaban sus armas.

—Aquí está, señor—la voz del bandido, que tendía la Bola Maestra a su amo, era la de una mujer. ¿Cuántos miembros de Team Ultima los habían estado siguiendo? ¿Y si el edificio había sido tomado por los criminales?

—Mi buen Kai Ketchum.—comenzó el jefe, dando unos pasos hacia el muchacho—Sé que has estado en contacto con Marie Lymann. Ella te ha pasado toda nuestra información que llegó a manos de la policía. Su padre es el jefe del departamento de Sinnoh, si no me equivoco. ¿Éso era lo que no querías admitir?

El muchacho quedó pensativo. Por un segundo creyó que habían descubierto la verdad… pero ésta fue sustituida por una mentira más peligrosa. Si sabían de Marie, entonces…

—Hoy mismo enviamos a un par de nuestros miembros a Sinnoh para capturarla. Probablemente estén interrogándola ahora mismo.—el jefe pareció sonreír después de dar la trágica noticia a Kai.

Ése era el fin. Habían atrapado a la persona que más quería, y si no hacía lo que le pedían su vida se encontraría en riesgo.

—¿Qué diablos quieres que haga?—murmuró Kai con desesperación, poniéndose de rodillas.

—Tú y Terry Adams son los mejores entrenadores Pokémon de por aquí. Lo primero que debo hacer es encargarme personalmente de ti, y después iré por el Campeón. Ustedes son los únicos obstáculos que tenemos de por medio. Cuando caigan, podremos terminar al fin con nuestro proyecto de purificación.

—¿Purificación? ¿De qué hablas?—Kai apenas había escuchado algunos detalles del plan original de Team Ultima de parte de Marie. Según ella, deseaban erradicar a los seres humanos que no consideraban dignos. Una causa aparentemente altruista. Pero… sería una injusticia… lejos de eso… ¡era una locura!

—Conoces a la perfección nuestras intenciones.—el jefe sonrió especialmente, de una forma evidente, alzando la voz sólo para esa frase. Era un indicio extraño, aunque Kai no supo cuáles eran las intenciones del gran villano con enfatizar el tema de sus objetivos.—Nosotros robamos, con tu ayuda claro, la mística Flauta Celestial para poder convocar al más poderoso de todos los Pokémon: Arceus. Con su enorme poder podríamos cambiar al mundo… Podríamos eliminar la impureza, a los delincuentes, a los ladrones y a los asesinos… Formaríamos una comunidad intelectual que sería lo suficientemente capaz de dirigir a la nueva humanidad a una era de prosperidad y justicia…

—¿A éso llaman justicia? ¡Son unos malditos! ¿En serio están dispuestos a proceder con un genocidio de esa magnitud sólo porque creen que es la mejor manera de limpiar al mundo?—Kai se halló cada vez más amenazado por la mirada molesta de Seth Von Schengen, la enfática sonrisa del jefe y sus tres cómplices: una chica, un sujeto muy bajo y uno de apariencia atlética. Lo único que interrumpió para Kai la presión de la situación fue ver a Luke dormido… ¿Acaso se le había pasado el miedo?

Riley miraba hacia el blanco techo, cansado de tanto forcejar. Mila observaba con ira a los criminales, únicamente.

El jefe dejó de sonreír. Rápidamente le dio la espalda a Kai y le hizo una seña con la mano a la chica, su inferior, para que quitara las bandas de las bocas a Riley y a Mila. Ninguno de los dos parecía con ánimos de decir algo. Seth Von Schengen y sus otros tres compañeros se apartaron hasta colocarse a los costados de Kai, aún sin dejar de apuntarlo. Habían dejado libre el campo de batalla. El líder se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Kai y le arrojó la Bola Maestra que contenía a Shaymin. En cuanto salió libre, pareció muy asustado con los alrededores, pero feliz por reencontrarse con su entrenador.

—Muéstrame lo que tienes, Kai Ketchum. Si me vences, te dejaré libre junto con tus amigos y Marie Lymann, por supuesto. De lo contrario, te convertirás en uno más de nuestros rehenes hasta que derrote a Terry Adams. Así podré hacerme con el control de la región de Kanto y procederé a eliminar a los indignos.—el jefe se apartó la gabardina para extraer de uno de los bolsillos una bola.—Sólo te advierto que si haces algo estúpido, tus amigos sufrirán las consecuencias.

Inmediatamente, los tres miembros de Team Ultima apuntaron, cada quien a un nuevo objetivo. Mila, Riley y Luke ahora eran amenazados. Por su parte, la bandida, como un sirviente, se colocó a un lado de su señor.

—Shaymin, no tengas piedad—dijo Kai entre dientes. Ésa batalla la debía de ganar a como dé lugar.

—Entonces, que así sea.—el líder de Team Ultima mandó a la batalla a su primer aliado. Éste resultó ser inesperadamente familiar.

Shaymin, listo para atacar, se detuvo. Abrió los ojos con incredulidad, y el Pokémon adversario hizo lo mismo.

—_¿Mew? ¿Qué haces aquí?_—fue lo primero que pudo decir Shaymin, en su lengua.

—_¿Shaymin? ¿Es una broma?_—contestó el excéntrico Pokémon de la misma manera.

Kai se frotó los ojos. Miró al Mew que había conocido hace un año. Estaba confundido… ¿Qué significaba éso?

El muchacho recordó lo que había dicho ese Mew, quien gobernaba una región habitada sólo por Pokémon, antes de partir. Dijo que los esperaba en Hoenn con su amo, cuya identidad reveló Marie: ese Mew pertenecía a Roy Foster. Era como una visión magnífica del pasado. Kai no sabía si confundirse más. Que Mew se hubiera presentado ahí sólo podía significar una de dos cosas: que el mismísimo Roy Foster, el entrenador más poderoso del mundo había caído ya al enfrentarse con el jefe de Team Ultima y se había adueñado de su Mew… o ese jefe de Team Ultima era el propio Roy Foster disfrazado… Pero eso no tenía sentido. ¿Qué intenciones tendría Roy para venir a Kanto y pretender que era el verdadero jefe de Team Ultima? ¿Y qué había de Seth Von Schengen? ¿Realmente Roy Foster, con su Lugia, Latios, Latias, Cresselia y demás legendarios, había perdido frente a él?

—¿Roy Foster?—murmuró Kai, inseguro de lo que hacía.

Su oponente no se inmutó. Quedó quieto y no dijo nada. Hubo un silencio estresante que se alargó por varios minutos. Mew y Shaymin se miraban directamente, esperando las instrucciones de sus entrenadores.

—_¿Entonces te fuiste con los malos? Siempre supe que eras un cobarde_—azuzó Shaymin.

—_¿Y quién te dijo que nosotros somos los malos?_—contestó Mew con indignación.

—_Pues es evidente. Estás de parte de esos criminales… a menos que nos estén ocultando algo…_—sonrió Shaymin.

—_¡No! Lo que ocurre es que…_

—¡Mew!—ordenó el personaje que le mandaba.—Mátalos.—apuntó hacia los tres rehenes con una voz firme.

—¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer éso!—soltó Mila.—¡No puedes ordenarle a tu Pokémon que mate a una persona…!

—Ya me escuchaste, Mew.—insistió su amo.

Los demás miembros de Team Ultima no hablaron ni se movieron en lo absoluto.

«¿Le está ordenando a Mew que mate a mis amigos? Ése no puede ser el Roy Foster justo y encantador del que escuché… Sólo el jefe de Team Ultima puede intentar hacer algo tan atroz…»

—¡Shaymin, protégelos!

Mew se elevó, obedeciendo el comando de su entrenador. Empezó a cargar energía en un Híper Rayo, tal como lo había hecho para derrotar a Mewtwo el año pasado. Shaymin brincó frente a Mew, explotando en un Fogonazo, pero el rayo ya había sido disparado. Kai corrió para escudar al blanco; Mila Goldwin.

Antes de que algo más pudiera suceder, el enemigo alzó la Pokébola de Mew en alto, regresándolo a ésta y cortando la potencia del Híper Rayo. Éste se convirtió en nada al llegar a Kai.

—Es suficiente.—suspiró el personaje, quitándose el sombrero y el antifaz. El resto de los supuestos miembros de Team Ultima lo imitaron, dejando las armas en el suelo (los que portaban una), incluido Seth Von Schengen.

Kai quedó petrificado, con las manos frías y temblando. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Cada uno fue mostrando su rostro. El bandido de baja estatura resultó ser el joven Diego, el nuevo campeón de la Conferencia de la Ciudad Ever Grande, el sujeto de apariencia atlética era el español Ricardo Gonázalez, mientras que la chica fue identificada como Kathy Foster, una joven actriz y hermana de Roy Foster. El rostro de éste último se mostró tras el antifaz dorado del jefe de Team Ultima. Todos ellos pertenecían al Alto Mando de la región Hoenn.

—Aquél que es capaz de sacrificar su bienestar para defender a los seres que ama es una persona que respeta. Para los criminales, el respeto no existe. Kai Ketchum, me queda claro que ya no eres un criminal.—Roy Foster recitó con una sonrisa, pero sin dejar de poner atención en el resto de las personas que se encontraban en la habitación.

Para sorpresa de Kai, sus amigos se pusieron de pie, quitándose de encima las sogas que los ataron hace unos momentos sin ninguna dificultad.

—¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?—dijo Kai con lentitud, intentando asimilar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Fue una inofensiva actuación para comprobar tu inocencia—afirmó Riley, desempolvándose los pantalones.

—Hubiera hecho lo que fuera por un amigo—rió Luke, jugando con su cuerda.

—¡Desgraciados! ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?—gritó Kai, levantando por el cuello a Riley y alzando amenazadoramente su puño libre.

—¡Hombre! Si os hubieran dicho algo nada de ésto hubiera tenido sentido—justificó el fuerte Ricardo Gonázlez.

—Yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por ti, Kai—admitió Mila con una tierna sonrisa, abrazando al muchacho por primera vez.—¿Qué tal estuvo mi actuación?

—¿Comprobar mi inocencia? ¿Inocencia de qué?—tartamudeó Kai, dirigiéndose específicamente a Riley.

—Había ciertas cosas que quería comprobar para avanzar en la investigación hacia Team Ultima—confesó Roy, conservando y colocándose una vez más el sombrero.—Debo admitir que tú eras uno de los principales sospechosos de ser el verdadero jefe de Team Ultima.

—¿Qué…? ¿Entonces… entonces él no era el verdadero líder?—señaló con la mano abierta a Seth Von Schengen, quien ignoraba con los ojos cerrados todo lo que sucedía. Eso de que el alemán no era el auténtico líder de la organización era una noticia nueva para él.

—Efectivamente. Seth Von Schengen fue puesto bajo arresto después de que descubrimos terribles indicios de su actuación en una comunidad habitada sólo por Pokémon a los pies de Mt. Coronet. Fue identificado como el líder de la organización criminal que conocemos como Team Ultima, junto con todas sus ramas, además de haber encontrado archivos en una de sus computadoras que lo delataban como cómplice en un atento de genocidio y demás robos masivos. Pero, al final, él mismo confesó que había estado trabajando para un superior...

—Pero… ¿qué hace él aquí?—preguntó Kai, refiriéndose al villano del que hablaban.

—Ah, sí. Por supuesto que debía ofrecer una pequeña recompensa a todos los que participaron en esto; por ayudarme con las investigaciones. A nuestro buen Seth le ofrecimos la libertad si colaboraba con nosotros en la búsqueda del verdadero líder. Los demás recibieron una compensación económica por la molestia. Ésta era una forma de analizarte personalmente, además de comprobar que estabas arrepentido de tu carrera delictiva en el pasado. Verás, yo mandé esa orden a Sinnoh para que te dejaran libre…

—¿Entonces tú eres el encargado de la policía en Japón?—Kai permaneció pensativo. No le agradó la idea de que hubieran estado jugando con sus reacciones, en especial cuando sus amigos estuvieron involucrados, pero ya se había tranquilizado bastante.

—Creo que todos merecemos una oportunidad para corregirnos cuando hacemos algo injusto. Por otra parte, la noche en la que atrapamos a nuestro amigo Seth, me encontré con tu simpático Shaymin…

—¿Y cómo sabes que era el mío?—Kai hizo lo posible por no revelar más cosas de las que vivió aquella vez. Fingió ignorancia, para no parecer muy sospechoso.

—Es el único Shaymin que no cambia de forma durante la noche o al contacto con el frío—sonrió Roy, mirando al Pokémon que ahora jugueteaba con el Jirachi de Mila.—Como decía, la presencia de tu Shaymin me hizo creer que, de alguna manera, habías colaborado en la misión de detener a Team Ultima. A la larga, ese hecho fue el que te ayudó. Pensé que, durante la semana y media del año pasado en la que desapareciste junto con la Flauta Celestial, habías aprendido algo.—las palabras del investigador retumbaron en los oídos de Kai. Entonces ese sujeto era más astuto de lo que cualquiera hubiera creído. Conocía la identidad de Marie Lymann, las características de su Shaymin y los momentos en los que no se supo nada de él. Tal vez era hora de inventar una excusa.

—Mira, Roy… tengo qué decirte algo sobre esa ocasión…

—Dime todo lo que tengas que decir cuando haya enfrentado a Terry Adams.—interrumpió Roy—Él, como lo fuiste hasta este momento, es también un sospechoso. También lo son los miembros de alto rango en Sinnoh, a los cuales todavía no he investigado…

—No se podrá. Terry Adams salió de Kanto para atender unos asuntos… o éso dijo—el joven se sorprendió porque ese dato lo desconocía el investigador, quien sabía lo inimaginable. Éso decía su reacción de extrañeza.

—Eso no es de lo que me enteré. Estaba seguro de que los operadores de la región me habían dicho que él seguía en este lugar.—Roy Foster miró al suelo, mordiéndose un dedo con preocupación. Parece que el simple hecho de que Terry Adams no estuviera en ese momento en el edificio le complicaba la estrategia.

—¿Quién quiere jugar videojuegos?—preguntó animosamente Luke, invitando a los entrenadores de Hoenn a salir del campo de batallas, hacia su habitación… o la de Kai.

—Será mejor que aclaremos las demás cosas con calma—sugirió Roy, saliendo del cuarto también.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Entonces… admito que robé la Flauta Celestial para atrapar a Arceus.—explicaba Kai, sentado en el sofá de su habitación, acompañado por Roy Foster. Los demás se relajaban en el cuarto de Luke, como el mismo muchacho le pidió.—Pero algo salió mal al intentar hacerla funcionar… me perdí, junto con Marie Lymann en una jungla, acompañados sólo por Pokémon. Allí conocimos a tu Mew y a tus demás compañeros, Celebi, Lugia, Latios y Latias… Era una situación desoladora y de verdad me sentí arrepentido por lo que había hecho; sobre todo al ver cómo destruían el hábitat y todo lo demás…

Kai continuó con su historia. Esencialmente, no mentía, mas dejó aparte un detalle, aunque hizo un esfuerzo para narrar de la forma convincente. Al parecer, su versión de la historia no fue cuestionada por Roy Foster, quien se preparaba un té de manzanilla, pues todos los indicios encajaban.

—Estás algo nervioso. ¿Qué ocurre?—Roy Foster observaba las manos entrelazadas de Kai y su mirada al techo.

—Es que… los policías me dan miedo. Es la costumbre—contestó Kai con una sonrisa forzada.—Pero dime, ¿por qué dices que todos los entrenadores poderosos son sospechosos?

—Por una conclusión a la que llegué desde que arribé a Japón.—empezó a mezclar azúcar y luego sopló ligeramente al líquido caliente que contenía su taza.—Hace unos once años hubo ataques a personas importantes; desde inspectores famosos, miembros de la policía y grandes entrenadores. Muchos de ellos desaparecieron o murieron.—Kai abrió los ojos y dejó de juguetear con sus manos. Miró atentamente a Shaymin, a sus pies, y recordó cada uno de los momentos que vivió durante el incendio en el que perdió a sus padres. Ése incidente ocurrió hace unos once años y su padre era, simplemente, el más grande entrenador Pokémon de la época y quizá de la historia.—Pero todos fueron atacados de la misma manera: con un incendio. Muchos tomaron este indicio como mera casualidad, y en ese tiempo yo ignoraba todo lo que ocurría fuera de Inglaterra. Todo tomó más interés para mí en cuanto llegué a Hoenn para participar en su liga. Llevaba alrededor de un año viviendo ahí sin que nada extraño ocurriera, mas pude darme cuenta de que algunos sujetos me habían estado siguiendo por un tiempo. Ese mismo día mi casa ardió en llamas, y gracias al cielo que lo previne; después de aquel momento dediqué mi cuerpo y alma a investigar a los responsables de estos ataques. Consecuentemente, fue inevitable toparme con Team Rocket y, al final, con Team Ultima. Ahí fue cuando me ofrecieron un cargo importante para trabajar con la policía de Japón…

—¿Dices que Team Ultima ha sido el responsable de la muerte de mis padres?—Kai se levantó con furia. No podía creer que había trabajado con los asesinos de sus padres en el pasado. Se sentía usado… su orgullo y dignidad habían sido pisoteados de la manera más vil. Nunca antes se había sentido tan enfadado.

—Así es. La forma de Team Ultima de atacar a las personas que podían representar un obstáculo para realizar sus planes no cambió. Siempre ha sido con fuego. Esto me hace pensar que fue obra de algún Pokémon bastante bien entrenado y con fuerza legendaria. Sería extraño que el amo de ese Pokémon de fuego no hubiera mostrado su talento y no estuviera escondiendo su identidad como un miembro de alto rango en las ligas de Japón. El único Pokémon de fuego que se me viene a la mente es ese Ho-Oh que quemó en segundos esa región despoblada cercana a Mt. Coronet.

—Lo vi. Fue tu Lugia quien se enfrentó con él.

—¿Sabes? No creí que fueras a deducir que el dueño de el Mew era yo. No quería utilizar a los miembros de mi equipo legítimo, muchos ya los conocen. Esperaba que nadie me descubriera si utilizaba un Pokémon que nadie había visto conmigo en mucho tiempo… bueno, ya sabes además que no soy el único con un Mew.—Roy empezó a beber el té, dejando una pequeña pausa.—Ese Mew había tenido a una Celebi como pareja, pero esta familia fue perseguida por un cazador. Desafortunadamente no pude rescatar a su pareja, pero sí a su pequeña. Los cuidé durante un año; eran Pokémon fantásticos. De no haber sido por la ayuda de Arceus ellos hubieran sido consumidos por las flamas. Era un fuego muy potente, por cierto. Creyeron que me había quedado en la casa y fueron a buscarme… Pero al fin nos reencontramos.

Entonces el inglés dejó su taza vacía sobre la mesa, mientras Kai reflexionaba sobre lo que había ocurrido desde que conoció a Shaymin y sus padres desaparecían en el incendio. Todo eso había sido obra de Team Ultima. Tenía que vengarse de alguna forma. Habían hecho tantas abominaciones…

—Sin embargo, regresando al tema original, ni Terry Adams ni ningún entrenador en Sinnoh parecen poseer un Ho-Oh. Es una bestia casi indomable. De todos modos, si el jefe de Team Ultima se atrevió a mostrar Pokémon legendarios del calibre de Ho-Oh o Darkrai y realmente es algún miembro de Élite en las ligas locales significa que solamente utiliza a estos aliados para ocasiones especiales. Después de todo, esta persona parece ser muy habilidosa para esconderse. No me extrañó que Seth Von Schengen sólo hubiera resultado un ayudante, después de haber dejado pistas muy notorias. En fin, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. Y una sincera disculpa por haberte sometido a investigación.

—No, no fue nada. Era lo que debías hacer para detener a Team Ultima.—Kai miró a Shaymin. Vio que éste ya dormía después de las emociones de aquel día. Haber ganado una final y haber intentado detener al gran Mew.—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para colaborar?

—Sí, hay algo.—Roy Foster se había levantado para salir por la puerta. Se detuvo para explicar.—Mañana o pasado mañana partimos a Sinnoh para investigar a la región. No esperaba que Terry Adams se ausentara. Independientemente de las razones, el no haberlo podido analizar nos retrasará en sobremanera. Pero, según he oído, en cuanto regrese lo retarás, ¿verdad?—Kai asintió con la cabeza.—Pues me gustaría que lo hagas en cuanto ponga un pie en Kanto. Si él es el sujeto que buscamos debemos atraparlo con la guardia baja…

—Pero… es una locura. Dices que los ataques con incendios iniciaron hace casi once años… Terry Adams es de mi generación, apenas tiene diecisiete. ¿En realidad crees que a sus seis años pudo haber planeado todo ésto?

—Posiblemente, no. Aún así, hay diversas hipótesis, sobre las cuales he pensado cuidadosamente. Y he llegado a una conclusión: cualquier cosa es posible en este mundo. Por factores como la edad, estado mental o situación económica no podemos descartar a los posibles sospechosos.

A Kai no se le ocurría cómo su antiguo amigo podía haber planeado algo tan siniestro, un plan de esa magnitud… ya lo hubieran descubierto. ¿Pero qué otros sospechosos había? En Sinnoh estaba el gran Campeón Volkner, que poseía un equipo de formidables proporciones y tenía una enorme capacidad como entrenador. ¿Podía ser él el culpable? ¿Y su hijo William? ¿O Roark o las hermanas Lymann? ¡Por favor! Marie es la persona más inocente en la que podría pensar. Tal vez su hermana no lo era tanto, pero…

—Una duda más.—Roy se detuvo en el umbral y cerró la puerta de nuevo para escuchar a Kai con calma.—Exactamente, de tu actuación, ¿qué fue lo que te permitió saber que yo era inocente?

—Principalmente, fue la nobleza que mostraste al intentar escudar a una dama. El valor del respeto es uno de los que los bandidos pierden con el tiempo, y por supuesto, el jefe de Team Ultima no respeta la libertad ni la dignidad humana. Pero no fue sólo eso; estando en una situación como la que viviste, un criminal puede reaccionar de numerosas formas. Sin embargo, tu comportamiento indicó que, lejos de preocuparte por escapar ileso o evitar que desveláramos la información confidencial de Team Ultima, el bienestar de tus amigos fue tu mayor prioridad. Por supuesto, el jefe de Team Ultima, con lo astuto que parece ser, puede recurrir a fingir emociones, aunque, con la presión de ver cómo se hacen pasar por él, se mofan de su organización o revelan los objetivos de su misión con el peligro de ser difundido mundialmente, la actuación sería sumamente difícil de lograr sin levantar sospechas, aunque no deja de ser posible… En conclusión, este caso parece complicarse más de lo que imaginé. Espero que los que aún creen en la justicia, como tú o Marie Lymann nos ayuden a ponerle un alto a Team Ultima.

Finalmente, con sombrero en mano, el extraordinario Roy Foster giró el picaporte y se adentró en los pasillos del edificio, dejando a Kai tranquilo, sabiendo que tenían a un sujeto de gran intelecto de su lado. Ahora, más que nunca, añoró detener a Team Ultima cuanto antes.


	6. Capítulo 6: Poema

Capítulo 6: Poema

Roy Foster, su hermana, Diego, Ricardo González y el mismo Seth Von Schengen fueron recibidos oficialmente en el edificio de la Liga Pokémon de la Meseta Índigo hasta el día siguiente. Kai no había podido dormir bien después de haberse enterado de que Team Ultima se había encargado de eliminar a su familia. Casi no le importaba el resto de las víctimas. Sólo quería de regreso a los seres que amaba… se había sentido triste, envuelto en miedo, inseguro durante la noche. ¿Había sentido el amor alguna vez en su vida…? O, en primer lugar, ¿qué era el amor para él?

—¡_Buon giorno, _compañeros!—Mila Goldwin, aún en pijamas se presentó en el comedor con su alegre saludo matutino.

La mayoría aún no se había desperezado. Riley, Luke y Ricardo (o Rick, como se dirigían a él los hermanos Foster) habían pasado toda la noche en vela jugando videojuegos o haciendo quién sabe qué otras cosas. Los tres apenas abrían los ojos y tragaban, casi sin ver, alguna fruta que se habían servido. Al parecer, el dúo dinámico de los videojuegos había aceptado cordialmente a un nuevo miembro. Roy Foster, ya vestido con un traje formal blanco y su sombrero del día anterior, era de los que se notaban más despiertos, partiendo el tocino con un tenedor y discutiendo algo con su hermana. Diego, sentado frente a Seth Von Schengen sólo abría la boca para comer. El niño era todo lo contrario a Luke; callado y serio. Por su parte, el alemán, evidentemente, no estaba a gusto con su nuevo equipo, pues colaboraba con ellos a regañadientes y no por voluntad propia. Sólo los miraba a todos con desprecio, mas a nadie pareció importarle.

Kai tampoco habló para nada, ni siquiera cuando Shaymin saltó sobre su plato para robarse su tocino, ni cuando Mila derramó accidentalmente jugo de naranja en la mesa.

—¿Te pasa algo, _dolcezza_?—la joven le preguntó, dejando de sonreír al fin. Se apresuró por limpiar el desastre que había provocado antes de volver a preguntar algo.—¿Es por lo de ayer…?

—No. No tiene nada qué ver con ustedes.—contestó el muchacho abstraído con un hilo de voz.

—En serio, amigo Kai.—intervino Roy Foster con una amable sonrisa—Disculpa por haber utilizado un método tan rudimentario para…

—No, amigo. No escuches a mi hermano. Es sólo un fanfarrón que se cree muy inteligente…—bromeó Kathy Foster desde su mesa.

—Tú no te metas, porque…

—¡Está bien! Ya entendí—interrumpió Kai molesto. Se levantó y se largó del comedor.

Unos segundos más, Shaymin, con las patas empapadas de jugo de naranja, se le unió, manchando la alfombra con sus huellas. Su entrenador no se sentía con ganas de estar acompañado por alguien. Veía a todos disfrutando de la vida; felices o cansados de lo tanto que se han divertido… ¿Pero él qué? Jamás se había sentido con la serenidad necesaria para ser feliz y decir: «Ya no tengo preocupaciones, ya no existe la pesadilla ni la enfermedad ni la soledad…» Añoraba tener a alguien a lado para abrazar y querer, y sentirse acompañado…

«Sí, tengo a alguien… Pero, ¿hemos convivido lo suficiente?» El año en prisión interrumpió su relación con la chica rubia que conoció en Sinnoh. Ella lo había apoyado hasta el final, mas no habían tenido una gran cercanía durante todo este tiempo. ¿Era ella la persona indicada para amar y ser amado?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Entiendo cómo te sientes—comentaba Roy, recibido una vez más en la habitación de Kai, sin nadie más que pudiera interrumpir.—Debe ser frustrante saber que alguien asesinó a un ser querido sin poder hacer algo al respecto. Aún, quiero decir.

—La persona responsable no debe ser perdonada jamás—susurró Kai.

—Bueno, en eso no estoy de acuerdo.—respondió Foster, recostándose en la cama y tomando distraídamente uno de los libros sobre batallas que uno de los cajones a los costados guardaba.

—¿De qué maldito lado estás, entonces?—el muchacho levantó la voz exageradamente. No podía admitir que uno de sus aliados dijera que el asesino de sus padres, de detectives y entrenadores importantes y la mente maestra detrás del plan de genocidio más grande de los últimos tiempos podía ser perdonado.

Una bola dura le pasó zumbando por el hombro izquierdo. Milagrosamente no le golpeó de lleno en la cara. Roy Foster se había molestado.

—Discúlpame, Kai. Suelo ser algo compulsivo.

—Qué bueno que lo reconoces…

—Así no trabajamos. Si comienzas con esa idea de que los criminales no pueden ni deben ser perdonados entonces no entiendo qué haces aquí sin el menor remordimiento. Todos los seres humanos merecen los mismos derechos.—en cuanto la Pokébola arrojada se abrió, el atesorado Mew de Roy se levantó para rodear juguetonamente a Kai y luego a Shaymin, usando su cola como látigo para asustar a éste último.—Te preguntaré: cuando te dedicabas a asaltar y a robar, ¿acaso lo disfrutabas? ¿Te gustaba hacer que las personas perdieran para lograr tu beneficio?

—En ocasiones, sí—reveló Kai sin sentimiento de culpa.—Debo decirte que, antes de robar, se siente una presión enorme. Es un peso terrible que está por aplastarte si es que te atrapan en el acto… pero cuando logras tu cometido con éxito toda esa carga se libera y disfrutas de lo que obtuviste. Pero la ambición crece, y llega un momento en el que no puedes dejar de hacerlo…

—Hasta que viene el castigo—completó Roy, observando la expresión enferma del otro entrenador con curiosidad.—¿Es eso lo correcto? ¿A qué crees que se deba la sensación de presión?

—Porque está mal, supongo—admitió Kai, tumbándose de nuevo en el sofá y recuperando su expresión normal.

—Los delincuentes o, al menos la mayoría de ellos, no roban, matan, secuestran o extorsionan porque lo disfrutan (salvo aquéllos que, de verdad, estén enfermos). Lo hacen por necesidad, porque su sociedad le llevó a ese camino. No vamos a lograr nada ejecutándolos o castigándolos brutalmente. La verdadera solución es más compleja y requiere de mucha paciencia para lograrse—el detective se levantó para ir por una libreta que él mismo trajo. La empezó a hojear y suspiró.—Mi padre lleva diez años en prisión por haber asesinado a mi madre durante una de sus crisis esquizofrénicas. Mi hermana y yo huimos de Inglaterra en cuanto lo arrestaron. Después de eventos como ésos lo único que uno desea es escapar. Cerrar los ojos y pretender que uno se ha desvanecido de la existencia; dejando atrás las preocupaciones y los horrores…—Kai le echó un vistazo al inglés con cierto arrepentimiento. Ahora entendía por qué Roy Foster creía en las segundas oportunidades.—Mas, al final, siempre encuentras el mejor de los refugios en los seres que amas y que te rodean. No llegaremos a nada si no encontramos una forma inteligente de arreglar los problemas. ¿Verdad, Mew?

Mew se posó sobre el escritorio donde Roy pasaba las hojas de su cuaderno. Éste le sonrió a su Pokémon y le rascó la cabeza. Shaymin miraba con atención a Mew con su entrenador y se volvió a acurrucar en el cojín del sofá. Kai sintió cómo el silencio era interrumpido por el timbre de su móvil. Lo contestó para descubrir que era Marie quien llamaba.

—¡Kai! ¿Cómo has estado?—la voz de la joven sonaba muy animosa y emocionada.—Supe que ganaste la Conferencia Índigo. ¡Felicidades!

—Hola, Marie. Gracias… Felicidades a ti también por tu lugar en la liga de Sinnoh. ¿De dónde sacaste ese Manaphy?

—¡Ah! Pues era mi arma secreta. Yo tampoco sabía que tenías un Heatran…

—Es una larga historia…

—Pues tendrás tiempo para contarla porque llegaré a Kanto como a eso de las tres.—con razón, Kai había sentido que se le olvidaba algo, aunque estaba demasiado abstraído en sus pensamientos para recordar.—¡Nada interrumpirá nuestro día especial!

—Oh, es cierto. Nada nos interrumpirá… Nos vemos en el puerto, ya sabes…—sin despedirse siquiera, el chico colgó. Ese sería el aniversario y no había preparado nada en lo absoluto. ¿Una carta, una rosa o un poema? ¿O qué tal una figura de origami? O una extravagante y lujosa cena romántica… ¡No, no estaba para esas cursilerías…! Aunque sería lo ideal; los dos juntos, para apreciarse y todo eso.

—¿Marie Lymann?—preguntó Roy sin voltear, repasando sus anotaciones.

—¡Roy! ¿Sabes de algo que impresione a las chicas?

—¿Ya pensaste en algo cursi como una carta o un poema? ¿O una figurilla gigante de origami? O puedes intentar con una extravagante y lujosa cena romántica. Mi última pareja exigía que tuviéramos tres a la semana… El amor es algo muy bello, aunque es difícil de encontrar. Por mi parte, no he hallado a la mujer ideal. Ya llegará la ocasión—el campeón se dejó caer en el respaldo, con las manos en la nuca y mirando fijamente un punto en el vacío, recordando sus aventuras amorosas.—cuando termine este caso. Hallar a nuestro criminal es mi prioridad principal.

—Te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo, ¿no?

—Si no me encargo de ello, ¿quién lo hará…? Bueno, creo que puedo darme un tiempo libre. Mi equipo te ayudará—sonrió Roy, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, como si se hubiera llenado de energía de pronto. Mew flotó para alcanzarlo, dando sus habituales acrobacias en el aire.

Kathy Foster resultó ser una experta en cuestiones de decoración. Encontraron una habitación desocupada que la joven hermana de Roy, ayudada por su Glaceon y Phione, arregló con arcos de hielo en los alrededores y una fuente extraordinaria en el centro, cerca de la mesa principal. Rick era un chef experto y prometió un menú español excelente. Todo estaba quedando a la perfección hasta que el dúo dinámico se entrometió.

—¿Una fiesta? ¿Por qué no me invitaron?—preguntó Riley, fascinado con el ambiente que se le había dado al entorno.

—¡Largo de aquí!—bramó Kai, temeroso de que fueran a arruinar algo. Le arrebató el jarrón con flores que Shaymin había donado a Luke, quien intentaba hacer malabares con él.

—Uh… está bien. Sólo quería enseñarte mi nuevo videojuego de Pokémon…

—Y también, que Mila Goldwin te está buscando—agregó Riley, inspeccionando los pastelillos que Rick había horneado y al tiempo que el Raichu de Luke intentaba robarse uno con su cola.

—¿Mila Goldwin? Demonios…—también se había olvidado de ese detalle. Mila no sabía que ya estaba comprometido con Marie y, aunque no estaba seguro de que ella lo quería, lo mejor sería asegurarse de mantenerla lo más lejos posible de la cita.—Luke, Riley… ¿serían tan amables de hacerme un favor?

—No. Ya nos largamos—contestó el niño con molestia, saliéndose del cuarto.

—Necesito que mantengan alejada a Mila. Sólo esta ocasión, por favor. Les daré un pastelillo gratis—Kai les lanzó uno a cada quien, incluido el hambriento Pokémon del niño. Los tres sonrieron y asintieron.

—¡Cuenta conmigo! Vamos, Raichu.

—Uff… fue más fácil de lo que creí. Ahora debo recoger a Marie en el puerto de Ciudad Vermillion en diez minutos y todo estará listo.—Kai exhaló con cierto nerviosismo. Se había olvidado ya de la confusión que sintió en la mañana. Ahora esperaba que las cosas mejoraran con aquella cita.

Roy, amablemente, ofreció a su Mew para transportar a Kai y a Shaymin directamente a Ciudad Vermillion. El rosado Pokémon aceptó a regañadientes, pues quería quedarse a ver cómo Phione saltaba por la fuente y a Glaceon soplar grabados magníficos de nieve en la entrada.

Una decena de minutos después, la joven rubia bajaba de un gran barco para encontrarse con el sujeto que más había querido durante el reciente año. Se abrazaron como en las películas cuando están por terminarse, cuando el tiempo se vuelve lento, los animalitos de la creación, las flores, las hojas y el viento surcan el trasfondo del mundo. Era la persona que Kai más necesitaba en ese momento. Sin embargo, detrás del velo donde el tiempo se detiene, apareció otro personaje inesperado. Era Terry Adams.

—Kai, es bueno volver a verte.—saludo él, con las manos en los bolsillos, como siempre.—Tengo que felicitarte por el esfuerzo. Es evidente que estás más listo que nunca para retarme… así que cuanto antes, mejor.

Su rival era el que menos esperaba verlo. Era como el martillo que venía a romper el vitral de la felicidad. Ése iba a ser el momento esperado, pero venía su antiguo amigo a presionarlo. No podía dejar ir esa oportunidad, ni menos cuando investigarlo era crucial para seguir el caso. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

—Terry no ha hecho mas que hablarme de su rivalidad y de cómo ansiaba luchar de nuevo con su buen amigo—comentó Marie, ignorando los pensamientos de su novio. Terry lanzó una mueca de alevosía.—Te apoyaré hasta el final, después de nuestra cena, por supuesto.

—Mis mejores deseos a esta pareja.—comentó el campeón, estirándose con pereza—Por supuesto que no te presionaré, Kai. Después de todo es ésta una ocasión especial para ti. La revancha puede esperar. En fin, será mejor que regrese al edificio… ¿Quieren que les dé un aventón?

Terry ofreció su limosina con la puerta abierta, aunque Kai se negó, mostrando al flotante Mew que miraba su alrededor inquietamente. Al tiempo que el campeón se alejaba, Marie renegó por la oportunidad desperdiciada. Si Terry era el delincuente que buscaban, no pudo haber encontrado una mejor situación para zafarse; al menos eso pensó Kai en el momento. Después recordó que Roy Foster aún no se había marchado de Kanto. Al fin y al cabo, la responsabilidad ya no cayó en él. Podía disfrutar ya de la tarde sin ningún contratiempo.

Mew tardó un poco en concentrarse para regresar a la pareja al edificio. Los hermanos Foster y Rick recibieron a los enamorados con confeti y un desfile de nieve, cortesía del Glaceon de Kathy. Marie cayó rendida a los brazos de Kai en cuanto observó las alucinantes decoraciones, la fuente con el Phione encima, el ramo de flores y las velas sobre la mesa. Shaymin hizo llover más flores y hojas sobre el reluciente piso, cuando Rick venía a servir el suculento gazpacho y después tocaba el violín con elegancia. El español era también un excelente músico.

Marie miró directamente a Kai a los ojos. Él estaba algo inseguro. Presentía que las cosas no podían salir tan perfectas.

Y como es costumbre, de cuando se piensa en algo malo y ésto ocurre inmediatamente después, el desastre comenzó. El chico mordisqueó un trozo de pan cuando Luke y Riley aparecieron en escena con rostros de culpables.

Atrás de ambos caminaba con paso lento y gesto sorprendido la persona prohibida: Mila Goldwin.

—¿Qué demonios?—Rick dejó de tocar y se escondió en la cocina, al tiempo que los hermanos Foster regresaban a Mew, Glaceon y Phione a sus esferas. Se esperaba lo peor. Kai se abalanzó sobre el dúo para regañarlos, pero ya fue demasiado tarde.

—¿Kai? ¿Qué… qué significa ésto?—Mila miró a Kai primero, luego a Marie, después a la mesa y las decoraciones y al final, a Luke y a Riley.—Con que era ésto lo que querían ocultarme, ¿no?

—Eh… ¿Sorpresa?—murmuraron ambos al unísono con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Luke, Riley! ¡No lo puedo creer!—gritó Kai, levantándose de un brinco.—Confié en ustedes y me pagan con ésto.

—Kai, ¿quién es ella?—preguntó Mila, señalando a Marie, quien miraba todos con desconcierto. Luego se volteó hacia sus compañeros—¡Ustedes me habían dicho que él me amaba a mí!

—¿Qué?—gritó Marie, poniéndose de pie también para confrontarse ante la situación.

—¿Que le dijeron qué?—bramó con furia Kai hacia sus amigos.

—Yo les confié el secreto. Les dije que él me gustaba…—confesó Mila con lágrimas en los ojos, reprochándole al dúo que. Éstos no podían sentirse peor por lo que habían ocasionado.

—Lo sentimos, en serio.—se disculpó Luke con mirada inocente.—Sólo queríamos ayudar a los dos manteniendo sus secretos a salvo y…

—Mila, creímos que si te decíamos que Kai ya estaba comprometido te sentirías mal…—completó Riley.

—Kai, no entiendo. ¿Acaso me engañaste?—dijo Marie con un hilo de voz.

—No, por supuesto que no, querida—sostuvo Kai, tomándola por los hombros.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste jamás?—replicó Mila con el corazón roto.

La discusión fue interrumpida de forma imprevista sólo para empeorarse. Terry Adams tocó a la puerta y entró con el periódico en mano.

—Oh, lo siento…—dijo él cuando vio a Mila llorando y a Marie con cara decepcionada.—¿Acaso interrumpí algo importante?

—Sí, pero eres bienvenido si tienes una solución—respondió Roy, oculto debajo de la mesa junto a su hermana y Rick. Gateó para poder ponerse de pie y darle un apretón de manos a su similar de Kanto. Su Mew utilizó la cola para saludarlo, saliendo de debajo de la mesa, también.—¿Por qué no nos calmamos todos y salimos a dar un paseo o algo…?

—Está bien—aceptó a Marie, soltándose de Kai y precipitándose hacia la puerta.—Yo me voy de aquí.

—¡Espera, por favor! Ni siquiera sabes lo que ocurrió—el muchacho intentó ir por ella, pero fue detenido por Mila Goldwin.

—Esto es lo peor que alguien me ha hecho en la vida—declaró con gran desosiego.—¿Por qué, simplemente, no me dijiste que ya tenías novia?

—Es que… es que no sabía que te gustaba, en serio—contestó Kai cabizbajo.

—¡Por favor! Esa noche en el café. ¿Acaso no lo notaste? ¿Estabas ciego o sólo estabas jugando conmigo?

—Sí, Kai. Tiene razón; ella hizo lo posible por hacértelo notar, pero tú la ignoraste—intervino Howard después de haber permanecido callado un buen tiempo. Su amigo sólo le lanzó una mirada asesina y él volvió a hacer silencio.

—_Arrivederci. _Para siempre—fueron las últimas palabras de la joven modelo italiana que salió de la habitación con indignación.

Rick y Kathy Foster la siguieron para consolarla, tal vez. No se supo de ellos durante el resto de la tarde.

—Justo había venido para hablar sobre un tema especial—dijo Terry a Roy sin hacer caso de lo que había ocurrido con Kai.—Pero me parece que sería mejor mantenerlo esta conversación con más privacidad.—el campeón rubio miró de reojo a Kai y a sus amigos.

—Si te refieres al tema de Team Ultima no hay nada de qué preocuparse.—contestó Roy con habitualidad.—Este lugar es el más seguro que encontraremos en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Yo también deseaba hablar de ésto contigo, mas te ausentaste toda la semana. Es un alivio ver que te has presentado antes de que partiéramos…

—Ah, sí. Debía tomar mis precauciones para investigar a fondo.

—Tal como lo sospeché. Entonces tú eres el agente secreto del que han estado hablando últimamente en el departamento.

—Pues te diré que sí solamente porque eres mi superior.—respondió Terry, dejando el periódico sobre la mesa y colocándose las manos en los bolsillos.—Y porque la ocasión lo amerita.

—De acuerdo. Asumo que has encontrado información vital para desenmascarar a nuestro criminal más buscado.—dijo Roy con la vista fija en el vacío. Seguramente estaba pensando atentamente en algo.

—Sólo echa un vistazo a la situación—Terry señaló con la mirada la primera plana del diario de Sinnoh. Había un bosque en llamas y varios Pokémon saliendo del incendio angustiosamente. El encabezado rezaba: "Emblemático Gaurdabosques Pokémon es hallado muerto en incendio".—Parece que nuestro criminal ha regresado para deshacerse de los obstáculos.

—Entonces tú también crees que el responsable de los incendios es el jefe de Team Ultima—Roy sonrió al ver que al fin alguien aceptaba su teoría.

—Es algo evidente. Es casi imposible que la muerte de grandes entrenadores y de personas que han estado siguiendo sus rastros a causa de incendios haya sido mera coincidencia.

—Terry, ¿tú también estás metido en ésto?—Kai al fin se olvidó por unos momentos de la discusión que había tenido.

—Por supuesto. Si Team Ultima sigue metiéndose con gente de alto rango no me extrañaría que tú o yo fuésemos atacados en cualquier momento…

—Roy, debo hablar contigo—dijo Kai, alejándose hacia el otro extremo del cuarto, casi en la salida, donde la nieve ya se derretía. Todo esa decoración y esa comida se había ido a la basura…

—¿Qué es lo que inquieta?

—Pues… ¿todavía piensas investigar a Terry?—el muchacho lo dijo en la voz más baja posible, intentando no levantar la atención de su rival, quien se reclinó hacia el frente de su asiento para pensar, tal como lo había hecho antes de salir de Kanto durante el campeonato de la Liga.—No creo que sea muy conveniente. Es muy perspicaz, por si me lo preguntas…

—Éso es lo que hará las cosas más interesante.—respondió Roy sin titubear.—Si trabajará en ésto con nosotros tendré el tiempo necesario para analizarlo sin hacerlo tan evidente. No es algo que debe preocuparnos.

—¿De verdad crees que él sea el criminal?

—Sí y no. Te lo he dicho y lo repetiré: Todo es posible. No obstante, sería muy desilusionante que una persona excelente como él sea el sujeto que buscamos. Y no lo dudes; su perfil encaja a la perfección con el del villano…—su última frase la pronunció al fin en voz alta.—Pero aún me falta investigar Sinnoh.

—Ya no hay por qué molestarse, señor Foster—contestó Terry tranquilamente, sin voltear.—Me tomé la molestia de buscar en el lugar de los hechos, en la guarida de Seth Von Schengen. Aunque ya casi no habían evidencias, encontré una celda. Al parecer tenían un rehén…

—En efecto. Una persona vivió en el cuartel que tenía Seth Von Schengen en Mt. Coronet, durante la semana y media y duró su operación. Al parecer, éste individuo desapareció sin dejar rastros. Es posible que él sea nuestro sospechoso más grande.—confirmó Roy Foster, sentándose a un lado de Terry para hojear el diario de Sinnoh en busca de alguna pista relevante.

—Yo pienso lo mismo. Viajé a Hoenn y a Sinnoh intentando dar con este personaje, pero no encontré nada. En realidad fue hasta que pedí al departamento las grabaciones que tomaron de los eventos en Mt. Coronet durante los últimos días cuando supe que ese hombre, prácticamente era a quien buscaba la policía.

—Parece que llegaste demasiado lejos sólo para cuidar tu seguridad, ¿no?—comentó Kai. Terry sólo rió ligeramente. Había pasado mucho desde que no lo hacía.

—Según las palabras de ese "rehén", los Pokémon más poderosos del mundo le pertenecían: Deoxys, Mewtwo o Darkrai. También es dueño del Ho-Oh que probablemente causa los incendios y de un Regigigas con habilidades modificadas.—explicó Roy, posando su cabeza en la mano derecha.

—Pero ese sujeto siempre se encontró protestando contra los planes de Team Ultima. De hecho, durante la última grabación, descubre que Seth Von Schengen no es el verdadero líder…

—Interrogamos a Seth Von Schengen después de su captura y dijo que ni siquiera él conocía la identidad de su jefe.—reveló Roy, volteando para ver a su Mew juguetear con el control remoto de la televisión, a Riley y a Luke comiéndose el gazpacho que sobró de la cena y a Kai escuchándolos con atención. No tenía problema con que él escuchara datos clave.—Eso quiere decir que no podemos descartar que el rehén simplemente haya estado actuando y haya fingido su captura para no levantar sospechas.

—¡Vaya! ¿En serio alguien puede llegar a esos extremos para no levantar sospechas?—exclamó Kai.

—De eso y más—completó Terry.—Esta persona parece no tener límites.

—Mas hay algo que todavía no entiendo de las grabaciones. Seth Von Schengen siempre chantajeó a este personaje con atacar a un tal "ya sabes quién". Si tan sólo hubiera hablado un poco más todo esto se hubiera vuelto bastante más sencillo. Así podríamos saber si estaba fingiendo o no.

—Está bien. Toda esta plática fue muy interesante. Pero debo ir a arreglar un asunto—intervino Kai de nuevo, colocándose una chaqueta negra y despertando a Shaymin para ir en busca de Marie.

—Si necesitas un testigo, yo estoy más que dispuesto—se ofreció Roy Foster, ajustándose el saco blanco que llevaba siempre.

—Hace mucho que no salíamos a una aventura, ¿verdad Kai?—habló Terry, estirándose en su lugar.

—Sí, hace bastante—concordó Kai. Las cosas, en contraste a los sucesos pasados, estaban mejorando la situación progresivamente. Estaba seguro de que sólo hubo un malentendido y que Marie comprendería, porque la amaba. Por supuesto que lo hacía. Ni Mila Goldwin ni las travesuras de Riley Howard o Luke importaron. Ahora debía solucionar su relación con Marie; las demás cosas serían para después.

Los tres compañeros, con Shaymin y Mew metidos en una riña, a su lado, fueron avisados por la recepcionista que una chica rubia salió hacia la ciudad en un Staraptor que prestaba la liga para visitantes.

Eso complicó la búsqueda considerablemente. La ciudad, a finales del atardecer, era un laberinto gigante de edificios, personas y Pokémon. Shaymin ayudó con la visión aérea, junto con el Lucario de Kai, a buscar a la joven. Los hombres y el Mew siguieron a los ayudantes hasta encontrar una gran fuente en un parque, repleto de niños corriendo y jugando con unos Pidgey y de muchachos que apostaban para ver de quién era el Nosepass más narigón, junto a un árbol.

A las orillas de la fuente, sonriendo dulcemente al Manaphy sobre su regazo, se encontraba Marie. Cuando vio a Roy, a Terry y a Kai acercarse no intentó huir. Simplemente fingió mirar hacia el otro lado.

—¿Ahora sí vas a escucharme?—Kai le susurró en el oído, abrazándola lentamente. Ella permaneció indiferente.—Yo jamás había sentido algo como el amor. De verdad que no sabía lo que era esa cosa de la que las personas hablan todo el tiempo en las películas y en los libros. Pensé que era una nueva moda. Pensé que se trataba de un ser invisible que flotaba entre nosotros para hacernos sentir de maravilla. Pensé que era una tonta ilusión. ¿Habías pensado algo así antes? Te conocí y me di cuenta de que había acertado en algo. El amor era invisible para estos ojos terrenales, pero en el fondo, donde nuestras almas vagan en un plano etéreo supe que el amor era el más fantástico de los espíritus. Quizá por eso, para algunos que sólo aprecian lo terrenal, el amor es nada más una tonta ilusión. Está de moda porque es el mejor remedio para el peor de los males…

«Hacían varios meses que deseaba con todo mi corazón hablarte; que me escucharas. Añoraba que me miraras así, que me abrazaras cariñosamente como lo haces ahora…»

—Mas saber que el tiempo transcurre inevitablemente, que los amores van y vienen, que el sueño más ansiado podía venir y quedarse sólo en la mente y el corazón sin jamás haberse realizado… Todo eso me abrumaba en sobremanera, y más aún, conociendo mi trágico porvenir…

«De haber sabido, con que tan sólo el más nimio de los indicios me hubiera señalado lo que ocurriría, que el destino no nos deseaba juntos… te hubiera buscado para despedirme…»

—¡Todo hubiera sucedido! Abrazarte, quererte; que te estimaba sobre todo lo terrenal y permanecer junto a ti. De pronto, mi deseo cambia: quiero ser tu soldado, tu infranqueable guardián. Protegerte del mundo y del porvenir que nos separa…

«Tengo miedo. Creí que te ibas para siempre. Creí que me dejarías sola...»

—Tengo miedo del destino. ¿Habías pensado algo así antes? ¿Nos conocemos lo suficiente? ¿Eres la persona para mí? ¿Soy yo la persona para ti? ¿Seremos felices si continuamos juntos?

«¿Qué otra respuesta existe? Soportar la soledad es inconcebible. »

—Al menos ya estamos de acuerdo. ¿Estarás conmigo para curarme de estas heridas, del terror y la incertidumbre?

«Estoy segura de que juntos domaremos a la incertidumbre, al terror, al dolor…»

—¡Perfecto! ¿Entonces soy digno para ti?

«¿Tú qué crees? Disculpa aceptada…»

_Puedes besar a la novia_

—Las cosas pasan por una razón, ¿no crees? La discusión sólo fortaleció nuestros lazos… al menos éso es lo que veo. Eso es lo que hace la vida a veces. Nos separa para juntarnos con mayor fuerza… Tal y como una elástica goma de mascar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí va un aviso importante. Realmente no tengo ni la menor idea de si mis habilidades se están desgastando deplorablemente o han estado mejorando.

Últimamente, este fic está siendo cada vez más pesado para mí; creo que me hace falta un poco más de inspiración para continuar. La historia ya está hecha, pero me falta ensamblarla de forma adecuada. Darle un toque detectivesco a la trama ya había sido pensado desde un principio… ¿Está bien o es tedioso? En fin… es hasta el próximo capítulo donde me daré un tiempo para pensar en alguna idea mejor. Tal vez la historia quede en hiato indefinido, abandonada o en una pausa de un par de días…

Éso es todo. A ver si se me ilumina el foco pronto… Feliz verano para los amigos del hemisferio norte y un grato invierno (o lo que sea) para los del sur. Saludos.


	7. Capítulo 7: Leyenda

Capítulo 7: Leyenda

Ya no hubo más que decir por el resto de la noche. Los videojuegos, el jugo de naranja, las sospechas, los besos, las peleas entre rivales… Todo eso se había convertido en algo habitual en el edificio de la Liga Pokémon en Ciudad Índigo.

Mañana, el Alto Mando de Hoenn, junto con Terry Adams, viajaría a Sinnoh para encontrar al culpable de todas estas barbaridades. Kai los acompañaría también, aprovechando la oportunidad para presentarse formalmente ante la familia de Marie, pues no se encontraba en una posición muy favorable que digamos cuando lo tuvieron frente a frente. Riley, Luke y Mila (quien ya no volvió a ser vista por el resto de sus compañeros) se encargarían de recibir a los retadores…

¿Quién iba a pensar que el dúo dinámico se colaría en el crucero? Cuando Kai los descubrió, no halló las palabras adecuadas para describir su insistente intromisión en los casos secretos de los demás, pero…

—¿Qué haremos con ustedes dos?

—¡A caminar por la plancha!—sugirió Roy Foster con una taza de té en la mano.

—Yo digo que los atemos al mástil—dijo Marie, mirándolos como una madre que busca un castigo adecuado.—A ver si así aprenden.

—¡Sólo quería tener una aventura!—chilló Luke, creyéndose cada uno de los supuestos castigos que recibirían.—Por favor, no me peguen…

—Yo les enseñaré quién manda—retó Riley, alzando los puños.—¡Charizard, enséñales!

—¿Tú no aprendes, verdad?—suspiró Kai, golpeándose la frente con resignación, viendo al Pokémon volar, ante la impresión de los demás turistas tripulantes que paseaban por la cubierta.—Shaymin, ya duérmelos…

Su Pokémon de hierbas saltó por los aires y usó su ataque secreto de Esporas, provocando que el Charizard cayera con un golpe seco sobre la cubierta, agitando al barco en su totalidad, para la alarma de los tripulantes y del capitán. Riley regresó a su somnoliento compañero a su Pokébola y corrió hacia la proa cuan asesino serial que es perseguido por el FBI.

—¡Jamás me atraparán vivo! Luke, camarada… el destino del mundo está en tus manos—y saltó hacia el mar.

Sus desconcertados compañeros corrieron a ver la superficie del océano, a donde había ido a parar Riley Howard, rodeado por el violento oleaje. Marie volteó hacia Luke y, éste, siguiéndole la corriente a su amigo, se lanzó por estribor. Pronto, las cabezas de ambos emergieron y empezaron a hacer muecas a los demás, manteniéndose cerca del navío.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo?—preguntó Kai, viéndolos como si fueran unos zafados.

—No sabemos—contestó sonriente, desde abajo, el par.

—Chicos, el kindergarden terminó hace años—dijo Marie, criticando su inmadurez.

—Dejadlos nadar un rato—propuso Rick, levantando los hombros con indiferencia.

Además de eso, no hubo ningún otro contratiempo hasta haber desembarcado. El clima frío de Sinnoh se hizo notar en el instante. Kai se abrochó la chaqueta y enredó la bufanda en Shaymin, quien ladró con gratitud. Fue cuando Marie lanzó a su flamante Manaphy para rescatar a Riley a Luke de las congeladas aguas.

—Con que éste es Sunnyshore City—suspiró Kai, apreciando el puerto y la tranquila costa—¿Me vas a decir dónde conseguiste a ese Manaphy de una vez por todas?

—Ah… no.—Manaphy comenzó con su extraordinario nado hasta llegar donde el dúo de payasos, quienes se quejaban de que les daría neumonía si no salían ahora mismo.

—Ni modo, muchachos. ¿Quién les manda a hacer ese espectáculo?—rió Rick con una gabardina negra.

—Creímos… que sería divertido *cough*—dijo Luke tosiendo en cuanto llegaron al muelle, empujados por una ola que ocasionó Manaphy.

—Mi-s hue-huesos se co-con-gelaron—tiritó Riley cuando Roy les echó un par de toallas que sacó de su maleta.

Terry Adams se apareció, caminando con relativa indiferencia, rodeándose a los hombros una manta roja. Llegó a parecer una especie de capa. Le lanzó un vistazo a todos los presentes en el muelle, incluyendo a los demás pasajeros que iban y venían. Se había separado del resto durante el viaje en el crucero. También aparecieron dos asistentes desconocidos que escoltaban al peligroso Seth Von Schengen. Diego le acompañaba; callado, como siempre.

—Vamos, Manaphy. A casa…—pero algo salió mal. Marie observó a su Pokémon girando hacia todos lados con desesperación, como si algo le hubiera estado molestando e intentaba encontrar la causa del problema.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Eh?—preguntó Kai, viendo con extrañeza el comportamiento de la criatura acuática. Ésta parecía muy desorientada.

—Es raro… justo había empezado a sentir algo inusual en el ambiente—dijo Roy Foster, acercándose a la orilla con Marie y Kai mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

—Roy, cuidado—su hermana le tiró del hombro izquierdo para moverlo del punto donde acababa de aterrizar una Hidrobomba de parte de Manaphy.

Éste dio unos saltos, fuera de control, esquivando los intentos de captura de su dueña, Kai o los hermanos Foster. El resto de la gente los miraba como si se tratara de un espectáculo ambulante. Ese Manaphy estaba molesto por algo. Se los hizo ver a sus cuatro perseguidores, golpeándolos furiosamente con otra Hidrobomba, luego el Cambia Almas y huyó hacia un lugar indefinido en mar abierto.

—Hey, chicos, ¿están bien?—se apresuró Rick a ayudar a los cuatro sujetos que se habían desplomado.—¡Ustedes! Ayudadme.

Luke y Riley se olvidaron rápidamente del frío y contribuyeron a transportar a sus inconscientes amigos al hotel en la ciudad. No fue hasta un rato después cuando Kai despertó con una sensación rara en el cuerpo empapado. Y no era Shaymin, quien le rasguñaba el brazo juguetonamente.

—Aww… mi cabeza—su voz era fina, pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse ni de extrañarse lo suficiente, pues Rick inmediatamente se le acercó.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

—¿Eh? Señorita tu mamá—se levantó como pudo y pronto comprendió lo que ocurrió—¡Oh, demonios! ¡Ésto no me puede estar pasando…!

«Pelo hasta la espalda, largo y empapado… más pequeño por varios centímetros… piel delicada y tersa… el pecho más pesado de lo normal… allá abajo se siente más ligero…¡Oh, no… éso sí que no!»

El cuerpo de Marie volvió a desplomarse sobre el pobre Shaymin, ante el desconcierto de Rick. El resto de la mojada tripulación recobró el conocimiento poco a poco con reacciones similares.

—Oigan… ésta no es mi blusa de catálogo Francés—se quejó _Kai_ con los ojos entrecerrados, frotándose la cabeza con una mano y la chaqueta negra con la otra.—¡Oh, Dios mío!

—¡Jo, jo! Ésto no me lo pierdo por nada—rió Luke desde un rincón de la habitación, lanzándose hacia su maleta. La presencia del niño no había sido percatada hasta ese momento.

Rick se mordisqueaba las uñas con nerviosismo por ver cuál sería la reacción de sus compañeros ingleses.

—¡Ay, no! ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar este cuerpo?—rezongó _Kathy Foster_ mirándose las manos y después estirando su falda, intentando cubrir sus piernas con timidez.—¡Rick, ayuda!

—¿Señor Foster? ¿Es usted?—preguntó el español con incredulidad, rascándose la cabeza.

—Sí, soy yo—contestó tajantemente con voz aflautada.—Pásame una toalla ahora mismo.

—¡Oigan! ¿Quién se robó mi DSi?—gritó Luke con desesperación, sacando y arrojando sus pertenencias del equipaje, sin éxito en su búsqueda.

—Hermano, ¿qué pasó?—dijo _Roy Foster_ aún sin abrir los ojos, aunque con una expresión molesta.—¡Espera un momento…! ¿Qué hago en frente de mí con una toalla enredada? ¿Es un sueño?

—No, es una pesadilla—contestó _ella_ vergonzosamente.

—¡Manaphy! ¿Dónde está?—_Kai _dio un respingo, alarmándose de pronto. Después de ver con terror a su cuerpo legítimo, el de Marie Lymann, inmóvil, rescató al Shaymin debajo, quien luchaba por no morir aplastado.—Oye, Shaymin… ¿acaso insinúas que estoy gorda?

—¡Ay de mí!

—¡Me insultas, Roy!

—¿Dónde está mi DSi?

—¡Y todos esos días que estuve a dieta…!

—¡Por favor! ¡Guardad la compostura!—estalló Rick con las manos en alto. Los demás se callaron momentáneamente, volteando a verlo.—¡No estamos en un manicomio, por el amor de Dios!

—Claro que no. Estamos en el infierno. Me pregunto qué pecado habré cometido…—bromeó con mayor calma _Kathy_, sosteniendo

—¡Nada más no te pego porque estaría lastimando mi hermoso cuerpo!—bufó _Roy_ mostrándole el puño a su _hermano_ amenazadoramente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—A ver si entendí bien… el Manaphy de la señorita enloqueció y antes de huir usó el Cambia Almas en vosotros. Entonces el señor Kai está en el cuerpo de la señorita Lymann y viceversa…—Rick confirmó la situación cuando vio a Marie, desde la perspectiva de Ketchum, rodeando apenas con los brazos al confundido Shaymin. Suspiró y se acomodó contra el respaldo de la silla con expresión preocupada. Roy, en el cuerpo de su hermana, solamente se daba golpecitos en la sien con el dedo mientras pensaba en algo con mayor tranquilidad que hace unos minutos. Ya había superado su incomodidad.

—En serio lo siento, Roy.—se disculpó _Marie_ con rostro culpable.—Nunca antes se había portado así…

—Descuida—sonrió _él_, callándose de inmediato al escuchar su voz femenina. Sujetó con mayor fuerza la toalla y suspiró también.

Su _hermana_ lo miraba con los brazos cruzados, molesta. Se había quitado el sombrero, clamando que el siglo XIX había acabado hace mucho tiempo. Resopló y se fue a ver al espejo. Sus reclamos no se hicieron esperar, con la excusa de que vestir ese atuendo era un delito contra la moda.

Rick vigilaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Marie, ocupado por un inconsciente Kai, mientras buscaba algún tema que fuera de interés general e intentar aplacar un poco el ambiente tenso. Luke había desempacado todo de sus maletas, abatido por no poder hallar su videojuego. Al fin llegó el resto del equipo. Terry Adams y su capa roja fue el primero en pasar a la habitación. Después de él vinieron Riley Howard y su húmedo cabello negro. Al parecer, ni a Seth Von Schengen ni al otro niño les interesaba mucho ayudar por el momento.

El Campeón de Kanto le echó una ojeada despreocupada a las personas en el interior y, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos una vez más, empezó a hablar.

—¿Quién de ustedes cuatro es Roy Foster?—conociendo la situación de sus compañeros, esperó a que uno de ellos hiciera alguna señal. A regañadientes, los brazos de Kathy Foster se movieron y se levantó con resignación. Solamente se aseguró de llevarse a Mew consigo.—¿Te parece si salimos a discutir un tema?

—¡Ah, no! No dejaré que me vean así—renegó _Kathy_, quitándole la toalla a su _hermano_ de un tirón, antes de abandonar la sala con Terry Adams y su inquietante indiferencia.

—Aww… mi cabeza—_Kai_ se recuperó lentamente apenas sus compañeros dejaron el cuarto.

—¡Kai, no te desmayes de nuevo!—_Marie _se lanzó a _ayudarlo_. Para _ella_, tanto el Campeón de Hoenn como su novio estaban exagerando.

—¿Y mi DSi?

—¡Está bien, está bien!—exclamó _Marie _con molestia, señalando su maleta rosa.—Busca en mi equipaje… ¿no crees que sería saludable dejar los videojuegos por un momento?

—¿De veras tenías que esconderlo?—Luke se precipitó sobre el bulto de la chica.

El teléfono móvil que residía en el pantalón de Marie inició una musiquilla. _Kai _titubeó antes de extraerlo del bolsillo…

—¿Y ahora qué hago?—preguntó con nerviosismo.

—¡Pues contesta!—se apresuró a decir _Marie_.—Yo no puedo…

—¿Hola?—después de su primera palabra, _Kai_ tapó el auricular con la mano y susurró a _Marie.—_Dice que es tu mamá… ¿Qué le digo?

—Activa el altavoz

—¿Marie, eres tú?—se escuchó la voz de una señora del otro lado de la línea.—¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje?

—Eh… bien… bien, señora… digo, mamá.

_Marie _se golpeó la frente, murmurando «_Estoy perdida_». _Kai_ miró a Rick y a Riley sonreír con picardía, aumentando el fastidio del asunto.

—Te estamos esperando, hija. Preséntanos de una vez a tu noviecito… pero te advertimos que seguimos estando en contra de que andes con ese patán…

—¡Oiga, yo no soy ningún…!—el enunciado se vio interrumpido por los movimientos desesperados de _Marie_, que se pasaba la mano por el cuello, indicando que cortara en ese instante.—No… hagas caso a eso madre, fue la TV… pero por supuesto que estaré allí. Ya verás que Kai Ketchum es el tipo más grande de todos los tiempos: fuerte, galán y… bueno me entiendes. Ahí nos vemos.

—¿Ahí nos vemos? Yo no hablo así con mi mamá—reclamó _Marie_.—¿Y cómo le vamos a hacer? No podemos ir a mi casa así…

—Yo confronto situaciones así para el desayuno. Todo saldrá bien, nena…

—Debe ser muy raro llamarse a sí mismo nena, ¿no?—Luke salió de la nada, tomando fotos de la pareja con su videojuego.—Oye, Marie, ¿qué es ésto?

—¡Ahh! Eso… eso es mío…—el niño examinaba un sostén con curiosidad antes de que éste fuera arrebatado por _la propietaria_, escondiéndolo tras de sí y riendo nerviosamente con rubor en las mejillas.

—¡No es justo…! ¿Por a Kai las chicas le regalan esas cosas y a mí sólo me regalan bolígrafos?—reclamó Riley con relativa envidia.

—Amigo, me das lástima—dijo _Kai, _dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda_._

—Bueno, entonces dime… ¿cómo se siente? ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?

—Riley, no cabe duda de que estás enfermo…

—Muy enfermo, diría yo—declaró Rick, mirando al estadounidense como si fuera alguna especie de adefecio.—Señorita Foster, será mejor que nos marchemos ya.

—Suerte, chicos—se despidió _ella_ después de haber permanecido _aburrida_ un buen rato.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—No importa lo que haga el destino contigo, Roy Foster. Sigues leal a tu vocación. —Terry Adams, a lado de _una chica, _caminaba indiferente por las calles de Sunnyshore City. Algunas personas que pasaban por ahí se detuvieron para apreciar a los dos chicos que se dirigían hacia la costa en cuanto los pudieron reconocer.—¿Te incomoda salir en esta situación?

—¿Terry Adams anda con la hermana de Roy Foster?—fue uno de los murmullos que se alcanzaron a escuchar de entre la multitud que se había formado para seguirlos.

—Esta gente me repugna—dijo Terry sin la menor preocupación, sosteniéndose el hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha e ignorando a los curiosos al cerrar los ojos confianzudamente.—¿Seguro que iremos a investigar al Alto Mando de Sinnoh así?

—No me preocupan estas trivialidades—declaró _Roy_ con serenidad. En realidad, sí le preocupaba… ligeramente, nada más. Resopló al voltear, viendo algunos pervertidos a su derecha que no le quitaban la mirada de encima.—Parece que nuestro criminal ya puso manos a la obra.—lanzó una ojeada fugaz hacia el cielo, colorado de tonos rojizos. Lo sorprendente era que casi nadie se había dado cuenta del cambio en el clima.—Ésta es nuestra última oportunidad.

—No descartes la alternativa del Arceus. Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para intentar cualquier otra cosa.

_Roy_ permaneció _pensativo_. Hizo a Mew salir para llevarlos directo al edificio de la Liga de Sinnoh. El rosado Pokémon intentó olfatear a su amo, extrañado por no poder identificarlo en los alrededores.

—Soy yo, Mew.—su _entrenador _le sonrió, mirando a la criatura directamente a los azulados ojos. Éste movió una oreja y enchuecó la boca en señal de confusión. De todos modos, retorció su cola y los tres salieron disparados mágicamente a la entrada del extravagante edificio, lejos de los alborotadores y morbosos.

En la entrada los esperaba un hombre veterano con cabello rubio y manos en los bolsillos de un gabán militar de un poderoso azul.

—Adams… ¿y qué ocurrió con el muchacho Foster?

—Lo siento. Mi hermano tuvo que atender un asunto, pero me mandó en su lugar—sonrió _Roy_ educadamente, fingiendo ser su hermana. Empezó a detestar el hecho de no contar con más tiempo para que los efectos del Cambia Almas finalizaran.

—No hay problema. Adelante.—el hombre dejó entrar al recinto a los dos muchachos y al flotante Mew. Adentro parecía llevarse a cabo una especie de fiesta elegante. Pasó por ahí un Lickitung con una bandeja en la cabeza, ofreciendo rollitos primavera. Había también un robot de Ludicolo destinado por el resto de la vida de sus baterías a bailar salsa incesantemente. Fue algo triste ver que Mew no hubiera notado que era un robot. Pero así es la vida.

En un rincón estaba un Smeargle pintarrajeando un lienzo ante el asombro de grandes y pequeños que luego intentaron imitar su cuadro a la Rembrandt. Un grupo de jóvenes perseguía a un travieso Wigglytuff que les robó sus zapatos. Quién sabe cómo le habrá hecho.

De todos modos, a pesar del alboroto (y del Electrode que colgaba del techo a modo de esfera disco), ni _Roy_ ni Terry estaban con ánimos de unirse a las actividades. No se podía estar con ánimos si ésa era la última oportunidad de encontrar al líder de una organización criminal que está a punto de eliminar a millones de seres vivos por el simple hecho de considerarlos indignos. El clima, el ambiente; se respiraba un aire siniestro desde que ambos llegaron a Sinnoh. El cielo enrojecía contundentemente de acuerdo al transcurrir del tiempo. La situación se agravaba…

—¿Y para qué la fiesta, señor?—preguntó _Roy_ con curiosidad, después de haber rechazado a un Mr. Mime que hacía de limosnero.

—¿Que para qué?—Volkner tomó un cóctel que le ofreció una Blissey que pasaba por ahí y se lo tomó de un trago—Mi hijo celebra su cumpleaños número diecinueve. Oye, ¿qué era éso? Me dejó con los dientes chirriantes…

Cuando Volkner alcanzó a la Blissey para reclamarle, _Roy_ encontró a su Mew jugueteando con unos globos flotantes cerca de la pista de baile. Algunas chicas reían ante la gracia del Pokémon rosado, incitándolo a continuar con su holgazanería.

—Roy, debemos empezar a interrogar cuanto antes.—avisó Terry en cuanto ojeó su reloj.

—Es justo lo que estaba por hacer—contestó _él_, señalando a un muchacho rubio que charlaba con las muchachas que acariciaban a Mew. Terry fue en busca de Roark, quien, en el otro lado del hall principal, presentaba a su Probopass con los niños, encantados por su gran nariz y las _Mini Narices_ que lo rodeaban.

—Entonces estaban tres amigos que se llamaban Tonto, Nadie y Ninguno.—explicaba William, el motivo de la celebración.—Pero resulta que ocurre un accidente y Tonto se va con el policía y le dice: "¡Ayuda, por favor. Ninguno se cayó al pozo y Nadie lo está ayudando!" Y el policía le dice: "¿Usted es tonto, verdad?" "Sí, mucho gusto"…

—Ya me lo sabía—sonrió una de las jóvenes mientras las otras reían forzadamente.

—¿Cómo te la has pasado, Mew?—_Roy_ acarició a su Pokémon entre las orejas al tiempo que las amigas de William _lo_ miraban.

—¡Kathy Foster! Amiga, ¿me darías un autógrafo? No sabes cuánto me gustó tu actuación en "Cuando cumpla 15"—exclamó una chica con admiración.

—O cuando te emparejaron con el hombre Crobat en "Madrugada".

—¿Quieres bailar, nena?—empezó a flirtear William, olvidándose de los chistes malos y del resto de sus amigas.

«Maldición. ¿Cómo voy a salir de ésta?»

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Y entonces el policía le dice: "¿Usted es tonto, verdad?" Y el otro respone: "Sí, mucho gusto".

—Ay, Marie. De verdad que me la pasé bien esta tarde. Quizá todavía tengamos tiempo de llegar a la fiesta de mi hermano.—comentó la Líder de Gimnasio de Sunnyshore City.

—Yo también me la pasé bien… ¿Qué tal tú, Ma… Kai?

—Pregúntale a Shaymin—_Marie_ levantó al Pokémon de hierbas, dándoselo a cargar a _Kai_.—No estoy de humor…

—Pero, ¿por qué?—_Kai_ inquirió la razón con Shaymin en brazos mientras caminaban a un lado del faro.—Señores papá y mamá ofrecieron una comilona de disculpas por todo lo que te… ah, no. Aún así, mostraron lo honestos que eran cuando confesaron que leyeron tu… digo mi diario…

—Por favor, me duele la cabeza.

—Marie, tu novio es tan dulce. Comparte tu dolor—susurró la amiga.

—Sí, lo sé. Oigan, ¿ya vieron el cielo? Está más rojo que de costumbre.

—Se hace tarde. Mejor vámonos o se acabará la tarta.

No hubo más que hablar por el resto de la tarde. La gente husmeando en las calles, los Pidgeys volando hacia sus nidos, el mar… su brisa era salada pero su caricia, dulce. Pasó una pareja de jóvenes tomados de las manos, empapándose los pies desnudos con la marea cuando un Luvdisc dio un salto repentino para perderse de nuevo en el oleaje. A _Kai_ se le hizo sencillo imitar a los amantes, aunque el pececillo de la buena suerte en el romance no volvió a aparecer. _Marie_ estaba de mal genio, y éso ni las flores de Shaymin se lo pudieron quitar. Había perdido a su Manaphy y a su cuerpo momentáneamente. No era que le incomodaba… bueno, en realidad sí le molestaba la situación. Al principio, _Kai_ había armado un drama tremendo, y en contraste, ahora parecía que andar con el cabello largo (y todo lo demás) no le inmutaba ni un ápice.

Atravesar el mar que se enfurecía comenzó a convertirse en una odisea en cuanto una tormenta se soltó. El yate que transportaba a los muchachos fue el último en tocar el territorio de la Liga Pokémon, pues el oleaje pasó a ser salvaje, como un gran e indomable Gyarados.

Su entrada parecía no estar prevista. El agua de la tormenta logró colarse al hall principal, junto con los vendavales que sobresaltaron a más de uno. _Kai_ se reunió con Terry y _Roy_ en cuanto logró identificarlos. El Alto Mando estaba haciéndose cargo de asegurar las puertas y mantener la calma porque los niños se asustaron. El gran Wigglytuff dejó en paz los zapatos de los _punks_ a los que molestaba y se fue a ocultar detrás del Probopass de Roark.

Había un aire de temor, con los relámpagos que resonaban desde el exterior, el sonido retumbante que hacía temblar los muebles interiores. Consecutivamente, la iluminación falló y la situación terminó en un apagón que el Mew de _Roy_ no tardó en solucionar, utilizando su cola como una resplandeciente linterna.

—Esto se acabó, Kai.—susurró _Roy_ mientras sus compañeros y conocidos se conglomeraban a un lado del sereno Mew.

—¿A qué demonios te refieres?

—A que procederemos con el plan B.—respondió Terry, recargado en el muro más próximo. Su expresión de soberbia aún no cambiaba, ni siquiera con el actual momento.

—¿Por qué nadie me había hablado de éso?—reclamó _Kai_, ignorando su voz aflautada. Parecía que _Roy _ya lo había superado al fin, aunque _él_ mostraba inseguridad en su tono tembloroso.

—Team Ultima controla a los amos del espacio y el tiempo. Mientras Palkia y Dialga estén de su lado, la distorsión del planeta es inminente…

—A menos que la leyenda sea cierta.—hubo un silencio inquietante. Sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de los asustados, inidentificables por la penumbra que apenas rompía la cola de Mew.—Hay más de un Arceus en el Universo, pero este Pokémon es el único capaz de detener a estos seres. Mas si hay un desequilibrio en las dimensiones, es porque, de alguna manera, lograron debilitar a un Arceus. Su fuente de poder yace en las dieciséis placas elementales. El plan B consiste en…—la frase de _Roy _se vio incompleta por un horrible estruendo y luego una llamarada. Hubo un alarido insoportable seguido de un poderoso aleteo. Ellos ya conocían al responsable: Ho-Oh.

La explosión destruyó las puertas aseguradas y su pico contrahecho pero afilado atravesó las sólidas paredes del edificio. Exhaló una gran deflagración. Estaban ante un ataque asesino de Team Ultima. Las llamas, el olor a quemado, el humo, las cenizas, el hollín… todo era tan familiar para Kai.

—Recuperar las placas de Arceus, donde sea que se encuentren…—la voz temblorosa de Kathy Foster se oyó desde la oscura lejanía. Había un resplandor rojizo en las paredes y los muebles que se consumían con rapidez, sustituyendo la iluminación que ofrecía la cola de Mew, apagándose de pronto. Kai logró distinguir a algunas personas inconscientes, tendidas en el hall, otrora elegante y festivo. Después vino el chillido de Shaymin. El sonido retumbó en su mente, en su conciencia y subconciencia. El corazón se agitó… era tan parecido al episodio más trágico de su vida, pero a la vez, se encontraba en una situación tan diferente. Vio a su propio cuerpo inerte a su lado. _Marie_ había caído. Sus amigos… ¿dónde estaban? _Roy_ se perdió de vista entre el abismo de fuego, aunque, apartándose el pelo rubio, _Kai _pudo distinguir la figura inmóvil de Terry Adams, aún de pie, mirando fijamente a un hombre de gabardina marrón y máscara de plata que se abría paso entre el incendio. Mostró una esfera en su mano y la forma de la gigantesca ave llameante se desvaneció en el acto. Allí estaba él. El verdadero jefe de Team Ultima, el responsable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ocultando su rostro como el más vil de los cobardes. Más que antes, _Kai_ sintió que el no hallarse en su cuerpo legítimo le estaba apesadumbrando, con la melena rubia concentrando el calor y la delicada piel de sus brazos y fino rostro resintiendo el calor.

Shaymin volvió a chillar, pero su _amo_ se sintió frágil ante el villano que se acercaba a un Darkrai, casi invisible entre las sombras. Parecía comandarle algo, pero _él_ ya no pudo escuchar. La vista se nublaba con el humo. Quién sabe que habrá sido de las personas que habían caído en la ilusión de Darkrai; quién sabe qué habrá sido de _Roy Foster_ y su Mew que se perdieron de vista hace unos instantes; quién sabe por qué Terry Adams observaba con conmoción el ataque sin hacer algo al respecto. Con su último esfuerzo, _Kai_ en el cuerpo de su pareja, extendió los brazos hacia su propia figura, sabiendo que allí descansaba el alma intercambiada de una chica que admiraba como a ninguna otra persona y sucumbió ante el Vacío de Oscuridad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: ¿Adivina qué? Se acabó _Road to the Master League_. Éste fue el capítulo final. A que fue corto ¿no? Tal vez (y muy probablemente) pienses que me estoy andando con muchos rodeos para darle un final definitivo a esta cosa… y tal vez tengas razón, pero simplemente estoy intentando rescatar algunas ideas que se murieron desde el principio de _Shaymin, Traveling Partner_. Precisamente este fue el camino hacia el campeonato de los Maestros Pokémon que el gran Ash Ketchum ganó en numerosas ocasiones (y ten por seguro que éste será un personaje importante, aún muerto o lo que sea —promesa). En fin, sinceramente, hasta yo me aburrí algunas veces realizando estos siete capítulos (excepto el quinto, porque me inspiré en los detectives), mas fue algo necesario para que la historia cobre sentido en algún futuro no muy lejano. La secuela (sí, habrá otra) llevará por nombre _**Angel**_. Se situará en una dimensión alterna donde los Pokémon vuelven a tomar un papel protagónico, resguardando las placas mágicas de Arceus, tal como lo ordenó el espíritu de un dragón que busca venganza por lo ocurrido hace varios siglos y… más o menos va así. Por cierto, el sujeto que era prisionero de Seth Von Schengen en _Shaymin Traveling Partner_ es el mismo que aparece justo al terminar esta parte. Su identidad no va a ser revelada hasta el verdadero final de la historia (eso sí estaba previsto desde el principio, eh)… es un sujeto muy importante, de hecho.

Bueno, mi mente sigue en blanco, mi computadora acaba de regresar del mundo de los muertos, ya es muy noche, mis hermanos siguen empeñados con hacerme la vida difícil y algún día de éstos me largaré voy a terminar fugándome de mi hogar… En fin, si te has leído todo desde el comienzo… Mil gracias. Es como un donativo, o un apoyo, después de todo. **_Angel_** irá dedicada a ti.


End file.
